


Blinking Embers

by TheThunderingWilds (DeanJHarrison)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sokka, Bamf Iroh, Canon-Typical Politics, Canon-Typical Violence, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Father Figure Iroh, Fire Nation Culutre, Firebending & Firebenders, Kinda, M/M, Mild Song Fic, Nonbender Sokka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Redemption, Shapeshifter Sokka, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spirits, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wolf Sokka, Zuko has self-deprecating thoughts, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bamf everyone really, bamf zuko, water tribe culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanJHarrison/pseuds/TheThunderingWilds
Summary: When he was little, Zuko thrilled at the possibilities of magic out in the world, of adventures he could one day have, and especially of the people he could meet.Now, he's a banished prince just trying to earn his way home. He has long ago dismissed his childhood notions of magic and narrowed his focus on the unwavering science of the elements.It isn't until a journey to the south pole, in his desperation to capture the phantom Avatar, that his eyes are reopened to the true possibilities of the world and beyond. Determined to pursue the last remaining airbender, Zuko gets more magic and adventure than his young self could have ever dreamed.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	1. The Boy in Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> [...]  
> "Blinking embers, tell me true  
> Where are those armies marching to,  
> And what the burning city is  
> That crumbles in your furnaces!"  
> -Armies in the Fire; Robert Louis Stevenson
> 
> ATLA is a show I've watched and enjoyed but walked away from without any of my usual obsessive tendencies. So, I honestly don't know how I've fallen down the Sokka/Zuko rabbit hole. Fell I did, however, and have been inspired by the truly amazing fics out there ranging from soulmate aus to a theme of war prisoner!zuko and even shape-shifting/magical!sokka. The amount of fics I'm subscribed to now is incredible.  
> So, I decided to mix a bunch of those tropes to throw in my attempt of a Zukka-centric canon-divergent re-telling. Whoop.  
> Also, I'm kinda-sorta aging them a bit? Or more or less not declaring them any age. Aang and Toph are still the youngest and everything, they're all fairly young, just... not that young.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for anyone who clicked before I realised I forgot to add a damn summary... What a month this week has been.)

Zuko's fingers twitched with the need to either wring his hands or squeeze the ship's railing in front of him. He would do neither, but the need was still there in his anxiety.

After years at sea, he tried not to give in to the self-deprecating thoughts that he was merely chasing ghosts. Battling that hopelessness was easier than battling the other doubts that chewed relentlessly in the back of his mind. It was more prudent as a leader to calculate diligent navigation to even his most desperate speculations of the Avatar's whereabouts; he shouldn't have to question if the Avatar had remained absent because they approved of the Fire Nation's work. He was a better prince to reaffirm his surmise that the Avatar would still be from the air nomads somehow; he couldn't debate with himself the morality as to why there weren't supposed to be any air nomads left. He was proving himself a good son by working hard to regain his, and by proxy, his father's, honour rather than to ponder any reasoning behind the means by which he was told to do so.

He knew doing this did nothing to help his temper, but it was all he had left.

Thus, Zuko stood on the deck of his ship waiting anxiously to arrive at what he assumed would be Water Tribe territory and reviewed what he knew.

The northern pole was famous for their strange lights in the sky, something spiritual he was sure, but both poles were notable in even thin history texts for strange, almost other-worldly happenstances. So, it wasn't a far leap to think the lights he saw were just some weird, natural phenomenon that these primitive people no doubt thought were signs of gods or something. Zuko's uncle was quick to point that out. However, Zuko didn't think so.

The lights were too close to the ground and clearly had a fixated centre. Something in the air changed, and while Zuko would rather die than to say he felt like something powerful was suddenly released in the world, he wasn't the only one to feel something shift. Personally, he thought the lights were signs of powerful bending. He had never seen bended-air, but he didn't think it was unreasonable to think the lights could have been what airbending looked like, particularly in a tundra where their breath was thickly visible.

Then someone shot a Fire Nation flare into the sky. Privately, Zuko hoped that meant there were allies in this Water Tribe. That their sails had been spotted, and a civic-minded individual alerted them to what the entire world had to know the Fire Nation sought.

Which led to Zuko reviewing what he knew about the southern Water Tribe in particular.

Truth be told, it wasn't much.

The Northern Water Tribe had long ago sealed up their borders. They continued to hold strong against the Fire Nation and as such, posed a threat. It was no secret there lain waterbenders incredibly skilled in their craft. Their ice walls and structures alone proved as much, even from the outside. 

Zuko wasn't sure what happened between the northern Tribe and southern, but the northern pole closed up and not a ship was ever deployed for their sister tribe, making it clear that while they shared the same culture, they held different dominions. Zuko knew the Fire Nation sent several fleets to the south over the years, continuously seeking out waterbenders within every new generation. For whatever reason, the south had never been colonised, and Zuko knew better than to assume the waterbenders went willingly. Still, it was very possible they weren't colonised because they were smart enough, and somehow capable enough, to be a strong ally.

Which was interesting, now that Zuko really thought about it, considering what anyone ever really knew about the Water Tribes were that they were primitive, superstitious savages. 

When he was younger, he loved to hear stories about the Water Tribes. To him, they were magic. He enjoyed the stories of the North, about their spirit-walking and healing, but he loved the ones about the South. Those stories depicted shape-shifters, warriors, and adventurers. He used to wrap his mother's fur scarfs around himself and play in the ponds, pretending the lilies were blocks of ice and he could turn into powerful turtle ducks to chase away shark whales.

Zuko sighed in aggravation, refusing to get lost in memories. His already impatient temper caused steam to roll out of his nose along with his visible breath. Uncle Iroh was beside him, and the knowing glance he shot his nephew told Zuko that his uncle had his deep suspicions as to where his mind just went. It was truly infuriating how well his uncle knew him.

He ignored Uncle and focused back on the horizon. What he had previously thought was just _more_ ice in this endless ice landscape was now looking a bit too structured to be natural.

"Is that…?"

"I believe so," Uncle said calmly. "It appears we have arrived."

Zuko suppressed a wince. There would be no stopping in time to prevent a collision. The ship and the crew would be perfectly okay— they were quite literally set up to harmlessly slice through the ice. Their ship may have been a refurbished one, almost a century old, but it was still Fire Nation. The apparent ice wall of what had to be the tribe, however…?

He firmly told himself that this was a good thing, a proper entrance worthy of the Fire Nation.

Zuko was far too old to believe in the old stories of shape-shifting magical benders, but descriptions of the tribespeople being savages and the fact that they hadn't been colonised were enough to warrant armour, weapons, and men. Zuko had suited up along with his soldiers, choosing to leave his precious Dao swords behind. He wasn't stupid enough to think his men were ignorant about his skill with them, but he knew better than to broadcast it.

The ship's bow sliced through the wall as easily as he knew it would with only a slight bounce and lift for the rest of the ship. He doubted they scraped on actual land somehow and knew the ship would heat up the thick ice underneath soon enough. The sharp bow lowered down to a ram on which Zuko proudly marched out with his men.

He hadn't formed any concrete expectations as to what they would find. He had imagined igloos and other small shelters, and indeed there were some around in a small cluster, but he hadn't exactly imagined the area to be completely empty and seemingly void of human life.

He squinted as he observed, assessing.

The cluster of igloos probably housed two to maybe three each, the bigger ones probably reaching four. By that count, the area should hold at least forty men, a decent watch-camp, which Zuko assumed this was. There were some strings around from which animal hide hung, some crafting surfaces and tables, and clear areas for fires, some obviously for cooking and others for warmth. Judging by the still-smoking embers, this place was very, very recently occupied. 

It would make sense if the watchmen saw them coming and ran. Cowardly, in his opinion, because if this watch-camp was at capacity, which it appeared to be, surely they wouldn't need every single forty of the men to inform the rest of the tribe. But that was the thing… something wasn't sitting right.

Doing another visual sweep, Zuko realised what was glaringly missing.

There were no weapons. No places to forge weapons, to store weapons, train with weapons. There were no shields, no barriers, no fortress of any level. There was absolutely no military equipment. 

Something ugly and painful twisted in his chest as he saw what looked to be like a small doll made of hide and fur flip over in the wind outside one of the igloos.

Slowly, Zuko stepped forward, his men staying put awaiting orders. He looked around the area again, and now he could see the _home_ of it. The baskets of sewing things, the laundry and toys, the hunting and fishing tools… This wasn't a watch-camp at all. _This_ was the tribe…

Somewhere in the distance, Zuko heard a howl. He shivered.

"Spread out," Zuko commanded. "Look for any life, but do not capture or harm."

His men began marching, strategically spreading out and searching the camp. The _village_ , Zuko mentally corrected.

Zuko himself continued forward, observing. He supposed he could see why people called them primitive, as some of the tools he saw lying around were pretty basic, but he also noticed quite a few mechanisms, including some kind of pulley system around a spot that looked to be the main laundry base and a complicated grill and rotation device over a large cooking pit.

He bent to pick up what he at first thought was a small dagger, but, upon closer inspection, was a toy sword.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Jee opened, approaching Zuko. "There are no occupants."

"But there _were_ ," Zuko said, eying the smoking embers again. "Send a few to the bay to use the telescopes. The rest of us will search on foot."

"Yes, sir."

"And leave this place untouched," he added for good measure.

"Of course, sir."

It wasn't the smartest play— the smartest probably would be to hold the few things this village had captive, threatening to leave the villagers to the elements if they didn't return and comply. He knew his sister would have probably already burned the village down in punishment from running from them, but he couldn't stop eying the toys around. There were children here.

He shook his head and let the toy sword drop. Lieutenant Jee had already shouted out orders and sent a few men off for the mongoose lizards to aid in the search, and Zuko was mentally preparing for a longer day than he thought. Then one of his men shouted.

A boy dressed in yellow in clothing that looked far too thin for the region slid across a hill nearby and straight into the village— on a penguin seal. 

"Aang!" 

A girl in blue and much more region appropriate clothing was chasing after, waving her arms. Judging by her complexion and appearance, Zuko surmised she belonged to this little village. The boy, however…

"Hi!" the boy said brightly, though his eyes darted around all of them, clearly wary.

Zuko had to blink to switch the gears in his mind, but he did so quickly. He opened his mouth to demand to know where the villagers— nay, the Avatar-- was, but a loud, vicious sounding growl echoed around them.

The hairs on the back of Zuko's neck stood up. He turned slowly.

Behind him, not ten feet away, was a large wolf. 

Immediately, Zuko noticed the animal was unusual. It seemed to be bred from a singular species, although Zuko would hate to know what it would look like combined with anything else. It was crouched, ready to pounce, but even in that pose, its head was about even with Zuko's chest. Its eyes were icy blue, its fur white and thick, and its snout was scrunched up to reveal very sharp-looking teeth.

Zuko gulped.

The boy in yellow hissed something, although Zuko couldn't hear, and the girl in blue was running more frantically toward them. Zuko glanced around at his men, all of whom had frozen with their blades out, and looked back to the wolf. To his horror, the wolf had gotten closer while he was looking away. Now it was so close, Zuko could see the specks of grey in its fur, the red of its gums.

"Easy…" he tried.

The wolf growled again, snapping its jaws. It seemed to vibrate rage so much so its fur was almost standing on the ends. It kept steadily approaching him, making Zuko step back.

"It's okay," the boy in yellow was saying, actually coming toward the wolf. "I'm sure they're okay. Just here to talk or something."

The wolf growled louder.

One of Zuko's men, a young man by the name of Shigenoi, he believed, surged toward the wolf with his sword.

"No!" the boy in yellow yelled.

The wolf dodged the sword and twirled quickly, catching Shigenoi's wrist in its jaws and twisting around. Shigenoi cried out, dropping his sword and falling to his knees. The wolf let go, jumping onto Shigenoi's back to slam him into the ground and standing over him, teeth bared again at Zuko.

"Stop!" the boy shouted.

"Do you control it?" Zuko demanded.

"I… No. But he understands us."

Zuko found it hard to look away from the wolf's teeth, but he forced himself to meet its eyes. There was no doubt superior intelligence there.

Zuko gulped again, trying to use his own superior intelligence. The wolf was clearly trying to protect the village, apparently understood humans, and at the very least was well trained. The girl in blue finally joined them, breathing heavily and looking around in obvious fear. She barely glanced at the wolf, who in turn seemed to have only eyes for Zuko. Despite the boy and girl, Zuko felt like it was the wolf he needed to address.

And quickly.

He cleared his throat. "I'm only here for the Avatar," he said. "No harm will come to anyone here. We will leave in peace as long as this village turns him over."

Though Zuko, logically, knew it was impossible, the wolf somehow seemed confused. It almost looked like it furrowed its canine equivalent to eyebrows, and its eyes seem to sharpen.

"Avatar?" the girl asked. Only then did Zuko notice she was holding what looked like a fishing rod as though she was ready to use it as a weapon. She had also been trying to tug the boy further back. She looked confused as well, but the boy…

Zuko scowled and turned fully to the boy. He was ready to command any means necessary to make the boy reveal what he clearly knew— but turning from the wolf was a mistake.

It took the opportunity to bodily slam into Zuko, knocking him onto the frozen ground and pinning him with its weight. His men shouted and made for him but seemed to abruptly freeze as solid as the ground. Zuko noticed that before he processed the hot, wet breath panting down onto the back of his neck, the firm pressure of sharp teeth on his pulse points, and the heavy, warm paws pressing his head and upper back down into the snow.

"No! Don't!"

Zuko tried to breathe. He was face down in the snow, and he didn't dare move to attempt to see. Instead, he closed his eyes completely and tried to calm himself despite his panic. The teeth were firmly pressed against his skin, but they weren't penetrating. He wasn't bleeding. The paws seemed almost strategically placed, allowing for his lungs to work unhindered and his mouth to suck in oxygen.

This wolf was very well trained indeed. Distantly, he realised no savage could accomplish such a thing.

Zuko was terrified, but like with every overwhelming emotion, he channelled it into the one emotion he knew what to do with: anger. He let his gut boil over hot, let it course through his veins, and consciously pushed it through his skin.

The wolf made a loud, high-pitched yelp and jumped away. Zuko quickly shot up, shaking his head to knock off what little snow hadn't melted from his actions.

"Seize them!" he ordered, pointing off toward the boy and girl. He trusted his men to do so and focused solely on the wolf, who was growling once again. "Come on, you mutt."

The wolf let out a biting bark and lunged. Zuko easily dodged him, kicking his leg out and sending fire toward the animal. The wolf yelped again but jumped out of the way, making another attempt at Zuko. This time Zuko crouched and used his arm to push the beast aside. Almost comically, the wolf stumbled, lost its footing and fell head-first into the snow.

Zuko snorted meanly.

"Let him go!" the girl was yelling. Only one of his men was restraining the girl, but it was taking four to attempt to pin the boy down. Zuko frowned, unable to place exactly how the boy was evading them with obvious practised ease. 

Before he could think about it properly, something heavy was knocking into his side. He caught himself before he could fall, and in a rage, lashed out with a whip of fire toward the wolf. The animal's eyes widened, and it leapt sideways. It snapped its jaws at Zuko but then darted off toward the man holding the girl.

Zuko couldn't help by feel annoyed as he watched his man let go of the girl to pull out a sword, brandishing it toward the wolf as if the creature would understand it was a threat. Then again, maybe it could. It stopped, pausing for a moment, before rushing toward the girl who was now running to the men attempting to restrain the boy in yellow. 

"Sokka, no!" the girl cried, pushing the big wolf aside as it tried to herd her away. She darted around it and made for the boy again. "Aang!"

"Show no fear!" a new voice rang out, and Zuko twirled around to see a little kid, couldn't have been older than five or so, running down a hill there, waving a spear. A woman was yelling behind him, trying to run after him but was being held back by an elderly woman.

The wolf snarled and took off toward the little kid instead, snapping its jaws again. The kid tossed the spear to the wolf and ran back up the hill. The wolf, to Zuko's surprise, picked up the spear and began running back to the boy in yellow and the girl in blue. Or, rather, toward the men now restraining both of them. It seemed the presence of the girl was enough to finally allow his men to get the upper hand on the boy.

"Enough!" he shouted and sent as big of a ball of fire at the wolf as he could. He heard another yelp and a whimper but had to wait for the fire to dissipate and the smoke to clear to see. The wolf had dropped the spear, and its chest had its fur burned down to the skin. It was holding one of its front paws up, the thick heatwave coming off of it a sure sign it had been burned too.

"Sokka!" the boy and girl yelled.

"I said enough!" Zuko shouted again. They fell silent, the only sound being the small whimpering of the wolf who suddenly didn't look so intimidating anymore. "Where is the Avatar!"

"There is no Avatar!" the girl hissed. 

"I know he's here."

The wolf gave a sharp, angry-sounding bark.

"Where is he?!"

"I'm right here," the boy spoke up solemnly. The girl glanced at him before snapping her head to gape at him fully, mouth falling open. Apparently, this was news to her as well.

"What?" Zuko asked. Was it a trick?

The boy took a deep breath and straightened his back. "I'm the Avatar."

"You…" Zuko finally took a moment to look the boy up and down. While no one had seen airbenders in a century, Zuko was well-read about the extinct monks. According to that research, the boy in yellow was actually indeed dressed in air nomic colours and cloth. He was bald, skin not quite as pale as Zuko's own, and he had a bright blue tattoo of an arrow on top of his head. "You're an airbender."

The boy nodded, looking pleased.

"You're… But you're just a _child_. You're supposed to be old!"

The boy frowned and shrugged. "You're not so old yourself."

Zuko ground his teeth, willing himself to calm down. "I've done nothing but train for this day. Years of practising, meditating— for _you_?"

He let out an echoing shout and spun around to shoot fire toward the only area his men weren't, where those villagers had been. There were now much more of them, gazing at the scene in front of them with mild curiosity and great horror. He hadn't been expecting that— he had been expecting the mother to have pulled the child to safety and the area to be cleared. He hadn't expected the hand-full of adults there letting _more_ children out in the open to watch. 

Panic spiked through him with their screams, and he watched as the fire headed straight toward them. It was a controlled blast— all of his were— but he pushed it out to be long-ranged. They could theoretically jump out of the way, but to his dismay, they stood frozen, just screaming.

Suddenly, the large wolf was howling and jumping at the flames. It stopped just short of them and skidded in the snow, sending a wave of it into the blast. It wouldn't have been enough, but at the same time, the air nomad had jumped and almost flew over them to land on the other side of the Zuko's fireball to do the same. The snow coming from both sides drenched it and made it disappear.

Zuko's heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest.

"Stop it!" the boy— the Avatar— whirled on him. "Don't hurt them! If… If I go with you, will you promise to leave them alone?"

Zuko had to blink a couple of times to process his words. He hadn't at all meant to send fatal fire to the villagers, but he also wasn't one to correct assumptions if they were working in his favour. Zuko didn't know if he fully believed the boy was _the_ Avatar, but the fact that he was clearly an airbender was enough to capture him at least. It was promising. And assuring the pathetic remains of the village their safety was the least he could do for his lapse in judgment with his outburst.

Slowly, he nodded.

"Aang, no!" The girl struggled with Zuko's man holding her. "You can't!"

The wolf snapped its jaw at the girl as though telling her to shut up. Zuko was sure he was reading too much into it, but he still wholeheartedly agreed.

"It's okay, Katara." The boy in yellow smiled at her. "It'll be okay. Take care of Appa until I get back."

Zuko scowled. His men already were surrounding the boy who was now going with them willing. Zuko glanced back at the villagers, most of whom had retreated over the hill. The wolf was bearing its teeth again but was still and silent. The girl had been released at Zuko's nod, and she fell to her knees with a helpless expression on her face.

 _Enough_ , he told himself. He would not feel sorry for or guilty about some ice-savages. Still, he looked at the wolf's burns again with the idle wonder if the savages knew how to treat the creature. Its paw still wasn't touching the ground, and its chest was now an angry pink.

He tore his eyes away and marched through his men to the front in order to lead them back onto the ship. "Set our course to the Fire Nation!" he commanded to no one in particular, knowing his voice would carry. Then quietly, to himself, he whispered, "I'm going home."


	2. Wind and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has a /lot/ dialogue and action taken straight from the show. I tried to fill it with Zuko's narrative, giving more in-depth reasoning and whatnot behind those things. I hope I've done it right. Obviously, once Sokka and Katara get there, it changes somewhat. Unfortunately, there wasn't much divergent I could excuse, but I hope the lifted scenes aren't boring for anyone. (Reminder, I am not profiting from any of this, just having fun.) Also, Iroh is surprisingly difficult to write? Hope I didn't make it too cliche.

Zuko resolutely told himself to breathe and calm down as he led the way to the deck. His ship made a grounding sound as it pulled away from the thick ice, slipping fully back into the water. He briefly wished the walls weren't metal, which seemed to stubbornly hold onto the chill of the south pole.

The thought was probably uncharitable. They were lucky to have the ship they did.

"Right," he mumbled. Then he ordered his men as they emptied onto the deck, "Hold the prisoner."

He didn't bother to wait for an affirmative or even look at the boy, just marched on through toward the cabins. The men he passed paused in whatever they were doing to stand straight and make themselves available for whatever he might need. He ignored them.

His uncle was in one of the commons playing Pai Sho, which Zuko had expected without having to think about it. 

"Ah, Prince Zuko," he greeted. "I was just telling the crewmen here about that time—"

"I captured the Avatar."

Uncle froze, blinked, then blinked over at Zuko. "What?"

"I did it." Zuko let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, probably since first laying eyes on that damn wolf. "He was there— the Avatar. Well, he claims to be the Avatar, and it fits— he's an airbender."

Uncle had looked shocked, but he apparently wasn't as shocked as Zuko felt himself because he recovered quickly and gave Zuko a giant smile. "Well done, Prince Zuko!"

"Come meet him."

"Of course!" Uncle set down the tile piece he had been holding, nodding toward the crewman playing with him. For his part, the crewman looked glad for the interruption, and Zuko didn't need to guess that he was probably losing badly to his uncle. "Until next time."

The crewman nodded and quickly got up, joining a few others who were whispering quietly, apparently confirming Zuko's success.

"So, the Avatar," his uncle opened as they left the room and travelled through the ship. "This is some feat, Nephew."

"Yes, Uncle, it is. With this boy in chains, I will be welcomed back with my honour. I could have my life back."

His uncle made a small noise of agreement, and Zuko hoped the man was proud of him. It was a small hope, however, and totally eclipsed by the hope of how proud his father was going to be. It may have taken Zuko a few years, but he did it. He found the Avatar, found what had to be the last remaining airbender in the entire world, and single-handedly just secured the Fire Nation's victory.

"The ship is heading out quickly," Uncle commented as they passed a few windows. "I suppose you already told them to set a course back to the Fire Nation."

"Obviously. We haven't a minute to lose."

"It will be good to see Fire Nation skies again. And to have some spicy tea."

"Once we're home, you can have all the tea you can dream of, Uncle. We'll be back in the palace, and with our victory, we'll be able to import tea from anywhere in the world."

"That sounds wonderful, Nephew, thank you."

They turned to head back up to the deck, but Uncle paused. Zuko paused as well, looking at Uncle expectantly.

"You said 'boy'," Uncle muttered, running his fingers through his beard. "How old is the Avatar?"

"Just a kid." Zuko shrugged. "Maybe the Avatar has already run through the other elements."

"Possibly," Uncle hummed. "But you said he was an airbender, so I have to wonder how he would have come to be with the rest of them extinct."

Zuko shrugged again, growing impatient. "Ask him yourself if you're so curious."

He left, marching back up to the deck. Uncle followed silently. Personally, Zuko was wondering the same thing, but he didn't care for those answers. He didn't have room to care. It was a long journey back to the Fire Nation, and there was a lot that could go wrong in the meantime. He could interrogate the boy later, get as much information out of him for the Fire Lord as he could, but not until they were far away from any tribe territory and their route clear and locked.

The boy in yellow stood on the deck flanked by four of his men, hands tied behind his back. He was looking around curiously and seemed relaxed, as though being captured was no more inconvenient for him than having a wheel loose on a wagon. It made Zuko feel twitchy, and he wondered if it was meant to deliberately show disrespect.

He was about to march over there to demand… something, he didn't know, but Uncle stopped him again, this time with a light touch to his arm. "This, him, is the Avatar?"

"Yes," Zuko answered. "Or so he claims. I've decided to believe him."

"Yes, I would, too," his uncle agreed. "He is unmistakably an airbender. He is, also, however, very young. I wonder what has been happening to him these last hundred years."

"I don't know, and I don't care. He's mine now."

"Yes, as much as any human can belong to another, I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that a flower may be cut and dried to brighten a room, but its life will be short and dulled the moment it is removed from the garden."

"... What?"

"He is just a boy."

"I know. I said that."

"The Fire Lord will not show that boy mercy."

Zuko suppressed a wince. He looked back at the boy who was now attempting to engage his guards in conversation. "That's his own fault for being the Avatar."

"Is it?" Uncle questioned.

"Yes!" Zuko rounded on him, willing himself to believe it. "The world needs the Fire Nation! Without us, the world will crumble. They need us, and the Avatar will destroy that!"

Uncle hummed again, still stroking his beard. "Perhaps."

"Definitely!"

"In the meantime, what will you do with him?"

"Throw him in a cell. He's a threat to the world, a threat to the Fire Nation, and a threat to my father!"

Uncle released his beard and folded his hands in front of him, only slightly raising an eyebrow as he looked at the boy. Zuko took a deep breath and followed his line of sight. The boy in yellow had given up talking to the guards and was now looking bored, and for all the world, like the picture of innocence. 

"Yes," Uncle said, "I can see he is a great threat."

Zuko seethed and stomped away. As he approached, the boy straightened again, his eyes on Zuko both watchful and open. Zuko tried to ignore him, and instead snatched the boy's staff from one of the guard's hands.

Forcing himself calm, he examined the staff.

Immediately, he could tell that it was good quality. He didn't recognise the wood enough to place a name, but he could tell it was from wood native to the southern air temple. It appeared to be hand-crafted as well, unlike the assembly-line weapons he normally saw. Of course, a lot of things on his ship were hand-crafted simply because they couldn't afford otherwise. But whoever made this staff did so with extreme care, that much was obvious.

He hummed, feeling the wood with his thumb. 

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." 

He paused and eyed the boy. Resentment coursed through him, knowing he was going to have to war with his emotions to keep them in check if he was going to deliver the boy in chains. It was the only way, he reminded himself.

"I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers, being raised by monks."

The boy merely watched him, giving no indication such a statement affected him one way or another. This boy wouldn't ever understand Zuko's own obligation to Father, why this needed to be done. The resentment grew and twisted bitterly inside Zuko. He didn't know much about the monks, only what he had read. Of course, what he read seemed grossly at odds with the temples they had searched. He reasoned that the Fire Nation merely sequestered the monk's weapons and other military equipment. No one who was a threat to the Fire Nation could be peaceful.

Uncomfortably, he thought of the village they had just raided, the lack of military there as well. He wondered how long it was going to take those poor few to rebuild that ice wall. Could a village that small even have waterbenders anymore?

Squishing that down, he ordered for the men to take the boy to the prison hold, and thrust the staff off to someone to take to his quarters. He needed to refocus his brain.

Zuko first took off toward the mess hall but changed direction when he could hear voices. It must be close to mealtime. So instead, he made his way to the navigation room. There were a couple of men there, but they soon left without being told.

Zuko sighed and rested his hands on the table with the biggest map, eyes closed.

He did it.

He did it. He found and captured the Avatar. He completed his mission— he did his duty. He successfully fulfilled what his father asked of him. He regained his honour. He was victorious. 

… How exactly was victory supposed to feel?

"You must be proud," said his uncle from behind him. Zuko wasn't aware his uncle had followed, and whether that was because he was distracted or because of his uncle's skill at stealth, he didn't know. He supposed it didn't matter.

"Yes," he answered automatically.

"You've worked very hard these past few years."

"Yes."

"You have travelled the world and successfully unveiled—"

"Yes! I know! I was there!"

Unfazed, Uncle continued. "And now you are going home."

Zuko clenched his jaw.

"You've shown great due-diligence, my nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Perhaps once we're home, you will humour an old man with the occasional game of Pai Sho and cup of tea."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at that. He straightened and turned to face Uncle. "Of course. Any time you want."

Uncle chuckled. "I'm afraid that won't be often. I remember the duties of being the crowned prince. You're going to be very busy."

Zuko nodded, looking away in thought. "Yes, I suppose I will be. I have a lot to catch up on. Now that I'm older and have paid the price of my disrespect, Father will surely let me in on more war councils." He tried not to flinch at the memory of the only meeting he had ever attended, but he knew he didn't succeed. His uncle, as always, didn't comment. "I can be more useful now. I'm older, stronger, wiser, and have personal experience of the world."

"You do indeed." Uncle wandered further in, peering at the map on the table. "But you know, there are more duties for the crown prince than war efforts, my nephew."

"I suppose," Zuko agreed. "There's bound to be a lot of local work and national politics that need to be taken care of, with Father being so busy with the war."

"I'm sure there are. And getting to know your people is very important. You need to be in touch with them and their needs."

"And the people in the colonies."

Uncle sighed and placed both his hands on Zuko's shoulders, getting his attention again. "Why don't you rest, Prince Zuko. There's nothing to be done now except steering the course."

Zuko nodded. He didn't feel tired, but he still felt overwhelmed. There were many things nagging in the back of his mind, which he was used to, but he was worried that allowing himself to become too distracted or overwhelmed would break the mental dam he used to keep them back. 

He took another breath, as Uncle was always teaching him, and allowed himself a smile. "We're going home."

Uncle smiled back. "Home."

Zuko hesitated, wanting to squeeze his uncle's arm or something, but his indecision made him too slow. His uncle was already letting go and leaving the room. Zuko let him, looking around. Meditation would be good. He should go to his quarters and meditate.

He got halfway there before it was clear something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he yelled at a few crewmen running down an intersecting hallway. Half of them skidded to a halt and traded glances from underneath their helmets before they seemed to elect a leader. That one stepped forward.

"It's the Avatar, sir."

Zuko scowled. "What about him?"

"He's uh… loose, sir. Trying to escape."

Something in Zuko, most likely the stress of the last couple of hours, snapped inside of him. He let out a shout, distantly noticing the sparks and fire flying from his mouth. "Find him!"

"Yes, sir!" the men chorused before running off the direction they were already headed.

This was thoroughly unacceptable. Whoever was responsible for this would be punished severely. 

He took a moment to think. If the Avatar was trying to escape, he likely wouldn't leave without his staff. The staff wasn't only made with care, it was also clearly well-loved. Spinning on his heel, he sped his way to his quarters.

The corridor and his room were empty and quiet. Nothing in his room seemed disturbed. His bed was there, made and unwrinkled. His Dao swords hung on the wall, sharp and clean but posed to be decorative. The shrine of Agni and his candles were untouched, and Zuko took a moment to look behind Agni's bust to see the photos of his mother were still there as well. With one final sweep, he took note of the staff carefully placed by his Dao. 

He grabbed it, looking it over again. Carefully, he placed it directly in line to see from the corridor and hid behind the open door. 

If the Avatar wanted his staff, he could come and get it.

It didn't take long.

Zuko was surprised he didn't hear the boy coming. The boy soundlessly entered the room and made a beeline to the staff; the only noise he made was a whispered, "My staff!" Zuko gritted his teeth as he pushed the door shut before the boy could lay hands on it.

"Looks like I underestimated you."

The boy spun around and looked at Zuko with obvious fear. Zuko gritted his teeth harder. 

He took a breath and got into a practised firebending pose. He didn't need to cause harm, only subdue, and if the boy was already afraid of him, it shouldn't be too hard.

He shot one wave of fire at him, then another, then another, immediately annoyed at how quickly the boy could dodge them. Zuko was careful, however, making sure his flames were aimed only at the boy and not stray to catch anything else on fire. But then the boy dove forward, rolling onto the floor and between Zuko's legs to stand behind him.

Zuko grunted and tried turning, trying to get the boy in line with his blasts. The boy turned when he did, however, again and again, staying almost glued to Zuko's back.

Zuko let out a frustrated cry and kicked a foot behind him to trip the Avatar, forcing him to step further back so Zuko could finally spin around and face him.

The Avatar still looked frightened, a little panicked, but didn't waste a moment before twisting his hands and causing a small ball of wind to rotate in front of him. Zuko shot his controlled blasts at him, but the boy used that ball of wind to suck in his flame and dissipate them.

Zuko barely had a second to be begrudgingly impressed before the damn boy was _stepping_ on Zuko, shoving one foot in his stomach and another on his chest before flipping backwards and landing cross-legged on another spinning ball of wind. This wind, however, the boy used to go speeding around the room, quite literally up the wall and onto the ceiling before speeding back down the wall on Zuko's other side. 

Zuko hadn't ever seen anything like it, and it took almost all his focus as he tried sending fire after the boy to keep the fire from hitting anything else. The boy sped around and around, and Zuko spun in place with him, trying to keep up. But nothing in any of his training prepared him for something like _this_.

Watching as his heart beat wildly in his chest, he knew he had to get creative. He waited until the boy was back on the ground, trying to go past him, to kick out another foot, this time along with flame, and aimed squarely at the spinning ball of wind. The flames broke the wind-ball and sent the Avatar flying. He landed with a bang, upside down against the wall. Quickly, Zuko tried to send another blast his way, just enough to still his breath but not burn, but the Avatar just as quickly shot himself, still upside down, upward underneath a tapestry there only to propel himself out of the top of it. He took the tapestry with him as he twisted and dove right at Zuko, circling around Zuko like an angry breeze and wrapping Zuko tightly in the tapestry.

The couple of moments it took for Zuko to struggle and focus his flames on the tapestry to destroy it, the Avatar had made it to his staff. They stood facing off once again, the boy now aiming his staff at Zuko, and Zuko trying to relax his shoulders in another stance as ashes floated down around him.

Zuko just about decided to send concentrated flame to the staff itself when the boy jerked the staff sideways. Zuko had a split-second to be confused by that before his own mattress was being slammed against him, knocking him _hard_ into the metal wall.

Zuko, dazed, fell down, luckily on the mattress. However, before he could be grateful, the mattress was flying upward and slammed him into the metal ceiling. It fell back down a moment before Zuko, and Zuko had a heart-stopping moment of the fall before landing hard on the damn thing. 

Too thin, he decided. Their mattresses were too thin.

He growled in his throat as he forced his screaming head up, scowling as the edges of the Avatar's clothes were disappearing around the door.

No. No, this couldn't be happening. He would _not_ be bested by a damn boy on his own damn ship. He spared a moment to look at his Agni shrine. He couldn't fail. He _couldn't_.

He was wobbly getting up, his legs protesting, but he ignored all the warning signs of his body and took off after the Avatar as fast as he could.

It was fairly easy to predict the directions the Avatar took, and soon he was bursting into the navigation room just in time to see the Avatar do something with the staff, making wings come out from it and turning it into a glider. Zuko ran as fast as he could, and just as the Avatar began to take off, Zuko jumped.

He barely made it, but he did. He caught onto the Avatar's ankle and sent them both falling back down onto the deck below.

Zuko groaned. At that moment, he decided he hated that boy with every fibre of his being— especially since he felt like every fibre of his being was now badly bruised. He pushed himself up, seething, and readied himself.

The Avatar was also struggling to his feet and got into his own stance, equally ready.

But then something caught Zuko's eye. He looked past the boy to something large and very much un-cloud-like fast approaching them. Whatever it was made a grunting sound that echoed off the surrounding mountains of ice.

"What is that?" Zuko gasped.

The boy looked around and shouted, "Appa!"

The joyous sound of that shout had Zuko snapping back to himself. Likewise, the presence of that flying animal had the boy looking rejuvenated. All at once, Zuko realised it was the Avatar's rescue.

Enraged, Zuko sent a much bigger blast of flame toward the boy, but the boy was ready and spun his staff like a propeller, sending the flame out and away. The force of it sent the boy back several feet and to the ship's edge.

 _Give up_ , Zuko thought as he let himself be filled with his rage, his righteous indignation of his entire life, and sent flame after flame after flame toward the boy, pushing him further and further back. The boy didn't quit, spinning his staff and dispersing the fire, but each time brought him closer to the edge. Eventually, the boy lost control of the propelling motion, and his staff went sailing away. The boy himself then had to jump out of the way of another of Zuko's flames, forcing him to stand on the ship's railing.

 _Give up_ , Zuko thought again, but wavered slightly, not knowing to whom that thought was directed.

_Don't be weak. Don't be pathetic. He's disrespecting you, this ship— the Fire Nation. He is the threat._

With a cry, Zuko sent a final blast, knocking the boy overboard.

Echoing around the watery terrain was a cry, "Aang, no!"

Zuko blinked, his rage draining out of him. He just…

He gulped. Waters this cold were definitely deadly. The boy in yellow didn't even have furs. His head pounded and his eyes rang as he took a few careful steps toward the railing. What had he done? The Avatar was his only chance— his _only_ hope until he could deliver him.

He knew he shouldn't have let his guard down. Shouldn't have allowed himself a moment to relax. Should have seen to the boy's imprisonment himself. Now everything was ruined.

"Sir?" one of his men tried. Zuko focused enough to see about eight of his men had arrived on deck, brandishing weapons and hands smokey, ready to fight.

Before he could think of any kind of order, the ship gave an unnatural jolt, then out of the water came a small cyclone, darting into the air— and then down directly at them. Zuko stumbled back, eyes wide, to see the boy in yellow in the middle, landing gently on the deck. The blue arrow tattooed on his bald head was glowing, as were his eyes, and the boy twisted the water around like a miniature hurricane before sending it out in a cold whip at Zuko and his men. 

It pushed them all back, and Zuko, in life's ugly irony, was pushed overboard.

He flailed as he fell, his mind screaming that the cold waters were _deadly_ , and he wasn't even wearing his helmet, but then the back of his hand was hitting a metal chain. Zuko flailed again, this time with his whole body, barely but successfully latching onto the anchor and thick, heavy chain there on the side of the ship. 

He closed his eyes and breathed. It was alright. He wasn't going in the water.

Zuko was shaky, severely wrongfooted by what he had just witnessed. He hadn't ever really seen waterbending before, and it was scarier than he wanted to admit. Something else was settling inside him, however, the entire ordeal fuelling his determination. There was no doubt now: the boy was indeed _the_ Avatar.

To give up now would be the epitome of failure. 

Screwing up his courage, he grabbed onto the cold metal with his freezing fingers and pulled himself upward. It took a couple of tries to begin climbing; meanwhile, he could hear voices. They weren't familiar to him and one sounded feminine. He could also hear the grunts and huffs of what sounded like a giant beast, so he guessed the new voices had arrived with the animal.

As he began to pull himself over the edge of the anchor's hatch, he saw the end of the Avatar's staff.

That, and dark brown, knee-high boots and a blue gloved hand picking up the staff.

Zuko lunged forward to grab the end of it before he could think about it, holding onto it as tight as he could and leveraging his feet against the metal siding of his ship.

He looked up at whoever had the other end.

The first thing he noticed was ice blue eyes and dark skin. The immediate contradiction made his breath catch in his chest. The guy on the other end of the staff was undoubtedly Water Tribe, almost picture-perfect of what Zuko had always imagined. He wore dyed-blue pelts and white fur, his dark hair tied back with the sides shaved down. He had an ear pierced with some kind of animal tooth, and tightly wrapped around his throat was what looked like a carved necklace of bone. He also had a small splatter of dark freckles across his sharp nose, and his eyebrows were raised in apparent shock at Zuko having grabbed the staff.

Unfortunately, the other man's surprise was gone quicker than Zuko's. He scowled and yanked, almost making Zuko lose his precarious footing.

"No," Zuko grunted.

"Yes," Water Tribe growled— almost literally, but it couldn't have been literal. The vibrating sound of it, however, did make Zuko lose his footing, and he slipped down some trying to get it back. The action put the staff close to both their faces, the other man apparently having been jerked further down.

Zuko took the opportunity to stab the staff at Water Tribe's face, making the end of it hit his forehead. Water Tribe blinked, then scowled and did the same to Zuko. Unfortunately, Zuko wasn't in a position to absorb the blow and lost his grip on the staff. He fell several feet down before he could grab onto the anchor's chain again.

"Ha!"

He scowled at Water Tribe, who was standing with the staff over his head in victory. 

"That's from the Water Tribe!"

"Savage," Zuko seethed quietly, trying to hurriedly climb again.

He could hear shouting and tried to distinguish what each meant. He couldn't. When he got back to the edge of the anchor's hatch, his uncle was there.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded as he accepted his uncle's help to get back fully onto the deck.

"I thought we were done. I was taking a nap."

"You…? Never mind!" he shouted and rounded to survey the scene before him.

The Avatar was there, using his airbending to glide himself onto the giant beast there, which was furry, also with arrows, and had six legs and a pair of horns. The girl Zuko remembered from the village was there, dressed similarly to Water Tribe— who apparently had his feet encased in ice. 

The girl was a waterbender, he realised, and was currently encasing Zuko's own men in ice like she seemingly accidentally did to Water Tribe.

"Heat the deck!" he hollered. 

The beast was turning this way and that, knocking his men around. The waterbender was rushing toward it with the Avatar already leaning over to offer her a hand up. So, Zuko zeroed his focus on Water Tribe, who only had one foot loose.

"Katara!" Water Tribe shouted when he saw Zuko running toward him. He threw what was in his hand— a boomerang Zuko noted— and Zuko dodged it easily and paused to send a blast of fire to Water Tribe. His fire lit up Water Tribe's face as his eyes widened before it was blocking him. Zuko didn't see what Water Tribe did, but whatever it was, he had freed himself completely from the ice and was now crouching a few feet away, knees bent with his hands and feet flat on the deck. His eyes were sharp as they latched onto Zuko, and something about them gave Zuko pause. For a second, Zuko felt like they were eyes of a predator locking onto its prey.

Before he could assess more, something sharp smacked into the back of his head, sending him sprawling. He rolled onto his back and jumped to his feet. Water Tribe across the deck was smirking at him, boomerang back in hand.

"You little…" Zuko began.

"Sokka!" the waterbender was shouting. The beast was using its tail to knock a few more of Zuko's men around. Water Tribe began sprinting toward them, and Zuko let out a cry and shot more fire between them, hoping to cut Water Tribe off. 

Instead, Water Tribe fell to his knees and slid underneath the flame. Zuko watched, annoyed, as Water Tribe did a running jump someone his size shouldn't have been able to do, landing halfway up the beast. The waterbender was there to help pull him up as the Avatar was shouting something. Then, with a loud screech of metal as the beast pushed downward, it shot up and began to fly away.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko hollered.

With his uncle beside him, Zuko fell back and joined his uncle in the steps to send as big a ball of flame as possible to them. It shot out into the air with a roar of heat. 

Then what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. The boy in yellow flipped himself over the beast to the back and batted his staff, sending a large gush of wind into their fireball. The fireball was then pushed into the side of the closest mountain of ice, which crumbled and avalanched right down onto their ship.

The final glimpse of the beast Zuko had was of Water Tribe standing beside the Avatar, face solemn. Then his vision was white with snow and ice.

Logically, he knew it was only a few moments to catch his breath, but it felt like hours. He swallowed thickly on his hands and knees and looked at the damage. Half of his ship was underneath what looked to be tons of heavy, heavy ice. He could hear screeching and clanging of metal settling and knew the ice had penetrated. 

Worse of all was the sound of groaning and moaning from his men. Who knew how many were injured.

"Well, good news for the Fire Lord," Zuko's uncle said from behind him. "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a kid."

Zuko pulled himself to his feet slowly and turned to face him. "That kid, Uncle, just did this."

He paused and looked around again. Quite a few of his men were frozen in ice, the work of the waterbender; some were lying unconscious, the work of the beast or the Avatar; and others still were supporting one another with hisses of pain and tightly held limbs, the work of either the avalanche or the Water Tribe guy. 

Water Tribe… he was confusing… he… He wasn't so obviously a threat, but Zuko thought of his eyes again, a chill running up his spine at the vision of those icy, icy blue eyes locking onto him. As if Zuko wouldn't be able to breathe or twitch without those eyes memorising it. As if Zuko wouldn't be able to move without those eyes instantly calculating any possible move he could do. As if those eyes could ignore everything around them, the blue gaze tunnelling through reality to focus so inherently inside Zuko that it would instead be Zuko's own soul that would be their prey.

As if those eyes held a deadly and dangerous magic that he would be better off praying they would become blind. But even as he thought it, he knew those prayers would be too late.

He shook his head. He was pathetic— he was obviously just shaken up by this whole day. 

No, when it came down to it, an airbender, a waterbender, a beast, and a boomerang did this. It was a failure, but he reasoned he had only anticipated one out of the four, and his mistake there was letting his guard down in the first place. 

He knew better now. This would not happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zuko's met non-wolf Sokka. The next chapter is an introduction to Zhao and his villainous self, but there will be small spirit-hints for Zuko. Also, for anyone wonder about any Suki/Sokka and Yue/Sokka, because this follows Zuko's narrative, you won't see any of it. If you want to assume it happens, go for it, and if you don't want to, this will be easy to read as if it never happens.  
> I hope I'm doing my Zuko-character study thing well, because I just realised that's a bit what this is, isn't it? Let me know!  
> (Can you tell I love fight scenes? I f'ing love fight scenes!)
> 
> Giant thank you for everyone who has read so far and left kudos/comments! I cherish you guys!


	3. Commander Zhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make port for repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, I had this and the next chapter as just one chapter, but in reviewing it, I saw how long it was. So, I divided it up. Again, this has directly lifted dialogue from the show that I've edited slightly. Sorry if you hate that *wince*. Also, the song featured in this chapter is I See Fire by Ed Sherman, and I edited that as well. I obviously don't own anything here, so. But I See Fire as an actual Water Tribe song about the Fire Nation is part of what gave me this idea in the first place! If you've never listened to it, I strongly encourage you to. Here's a youtube of it with lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qchjtnePFaA

The worst of the damage to the ship had caused the worst of the injuries, specifically those working in the boiler room. Some were burned by fire, some by the ice, which wasn't something Zuko thought was possible. They had plenty of aid on the ship, so luckily, everyone was expected to make a full recovery, but those who had been knocked unconscious during the Avatar's escape took a while to wake.

Meanwhile, Zuko and his men worked in shifts. It took a full day and into a second night to finally free the ship. Zuko worked hard, trying to practise his breath of fire to keep his fingers and limbs from going numb. It was difficult, however, especially that first night, as the ice seemed to freeze almost as fast as they were able to melt it.

It also took some quick, well-timed welding to seal the most damaged sections to ensure they wouldn't take on water, and some great sacrifice of coal to keep some areas frozen, the ice acting as an effective plug. In the end, Zuko had a hard decision to make.

"That would be Captain Zhao's harbour," he grumbled, looking at the map his uncle brought him. He was in the boiler room with a few of his crewmen, repurposing some of the furnaces so the ship wouldn't lose too much speed. 

"Yes," Uncle agreed.

"Where's the next closest one?"

"About three days east, both a longer trip we can't afford once the ice plugs are melted and in the opposite direction from what little trail of the Avatar we have."

Zuko swore under his breath. 

Usually, Zuko took great care to avoid anything to do with Captain Zhao. Zuko remembered Zhao the few times he would see him growing up, either leaving the war room or attending galas and palace events. He always seemed to take a great interest in Zuko, and once Zuko was banished, that interest seemed to strengthen. Zuko would risk a long trip to avoid the man, but the risk of losing any feeble trail of the Avatar?

"Set our course to Zhao's port."

"Very well," Uncle agreed, taking back the map. "I'm sure they will repair our ship quickly."

Once their course was set, Zuko spent a few hours in the navigation room, using several of the different kinds of telescopes they had to look for any signs of the Avatar's flying beast. The best they could find was a few spots that looked a little like the beast could have rested there.

After he was fairly confident the men that came to relieve him knew what to look for, he stopped by the kitchens to see if they were also fully repaired. They weren't, but Zuko wasn't sure how to help. Instead, he took what little food was offered to him and called for his uncle to come down and oversee what else had to be done.

When he got back to his quarters, he realised he— nor apparently anyone else— had been there since his fight with the Avatar. Having been up for almost forty-eight hours now, he didn't have the energy to be angry or annoyed. He merely made his way across his room, picking up what he could, and with rougher treated than warranted, shuffled his mattress back into place before collapsing on it.

Sleep didn't come easily.

First, he was consumed by everything about the ship, what repairs they were able to do, what repairs still needed to be done or redone and the cost of it all. He then chastised himself for being so easy on the guards who let the Avatar escape in the first place. They found them some time after the escape, and both of them had been unconscious. He figured he should have been more prepared, yes, but he also should have had his men more prepared. Ultimately, the entire escape was Zuko's fault, and he would take the brunt of the blame.

Finally, his mind replayed the escape, again and again, trying to see every area he went wrong, how he could have done better. 

He drifted off as his thoughts carried him to marching out into an abandoned village on the snow.

_There was a biting, howling wind, whipping around him and burrowing a chill deep in his bones. All he could see was black snow._

_"Hello?!" he called._

_He felt eyes on him, but he couldn't see anything. The ground crunched under his feet, clearly the original snow, but was grey and matted together by the falling ash, the black snow surrounding him. He couldn't even make out the sky, nor tell what time of day it was._

_"Hello?!" he called again. "Anyone? Where am I?"_

_A low, menacing sounding grumble had Zuko twirling around. Behind him was that wolf from the Water Tribe village, crouched low and slowly approaching. Its burns on its chest were prominent but were light pink with patches of fur growing in._

_Zuko tripped over his feet trying to create distance between them._

_The wolf growled._

_"What do you want?! Why am I here?!"_

_The wolf paused and tilted its head as though considering Zuko's question. It looked around then looked back at Zuko, suddenly sitting. Zuko told himself that meant the wolf wasn't going to hurt him. Still, he was confused. All he really knew was that he wasn't supposed to be here, and he wanted to know why he was._

_"Did you bring me here?" he asked the wolf._

_The wolf's ears twitched forward, but otherwise, it remained still._

_"Why?" he asked it, taking a few daring steps closer. "Does it have anything to do with the Avatar?"_

_The wolf huffed then got up and turned to walk away. Zuko didn't know why, but he knew he absolutely didn't want the wolf to leave. The idea of being left alone here was terrifying._

_"Wait!" he shouted! "Wait, don't go!"_

_The wolf paused and looked over its shoulder at him as if he was indeed waiting. Zuko tried to think of what it wanted again. It was the Water Tribe's wolf, not the Avatar's, and the tribes were known for their spiritual magic, right?_

_"Does… does this have to do with the Water Tribe?"_

_Slowly, the wolf turned back around and sat again, facing Zuko._

_"Is… this is one of those tribal spirit walks or something? Like the dreams the explorers claimed to have?"_

_The wolf tilted his head again. Zuko wondered if he could take that as a yes._

_"Why me? What for? I have nothing to do with the Water Tribes!"_

_The wolf growled. Zuko jumped back._

_"What?! What did I say?"_

_The wolf bared its teeth._

_"What?! What do you want?! I don't understand— I'm not Water Tribe!"_

_The wolf snapped its jaws._

_"If this is something about the Water Tribe, then what?! What do you want me to know?!"_

_That last seemed to be the right question. The wolf settled down once more before becoming still again. The black snow swirled around them dangerously, blocking what little light there was. In the distance, through the howling wind and biting chill, Zuko heard singing._

_As the singing steadily began to swell, the chorus of voices overtaking any other possible sound, Zuko stared into the wolf's icy blue eyes. The words of the song filled Zuko with a sick, ugly twist of horror and shame:_

_"And if the night is burning_ _  
_ _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns then_ _  
_ _My brothers will die_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_ _  
_ _I hear my people screaming out_

I see fire!"

Zuko jerked awake, the cries of "I see fire!" feeling as though they were just actually screamed into his ears. He sat up, vaguely aware that he was panting and sweating, and covered his ears as he looked around.

He was quite alone. He lowered his hands and focused on what he did hear, which was just the usual sounds of his ship. Still, he could almost physically feel the ghost of the song still thrumming echos in his head. That place, the chill, the wolf, the voices… It had all felt so _real_.

But it wasn't. It couldn't have been. Because he was here, safe in his bed, safe on his ship. Or as safe as a bed that had been used to toss him around and a ship that was near fatally wrecked could be. 

Slowly, he laid down on his back. The stillness of the night seemed to mock his wildly beating heart. The past few days had done absolutely nothing for his nerves. Hell, the past few days alone, he fought the Avatar, _discovered_ the Avatar, and waterbenders in the south pole, invaded a village, and fought a _wolf_ … That wolf. No wonder he was dreaming about it.

It was just a nightmare.

Still, as he rolled over, he thought of the wolf's icy stare, and it shook him, sending literal shivers across his body. What was it with blue eyes lately that had him feeling as if his soul was exposed? 

They made good time to the harbour. Zuko made sure to wear his best uniform, that his dark hair was clean and smooth, pulled back in the customary tie, and resolutely ignored the scar mearing his face. He felt like he should have addressed the crew, given some sort of speech using their damaged ship as a metaphor for inspiration or something, but he didn't know what to say. So, instead, he elected to do what he always did, which was to bark vague orders but otherwise, ignored them.

He stood on the deck with his uncle as they made port. It was humiliating to Zuko, not just making port with such a wreck of a ship, but that his ship was about a third as big as any of the others in the port. The others were giant, sleek black, and probably never would have given way under the ice. In comparison, his was a dull grey, weak, and like he and his men were merely playing pretend.

But he ignored it, as he did his scar and as he did his men. He didn't have another choice.

Uncle was humming as they descended from the ship. Zuko couldn't fault him, it was good to be on actual land, but he still interrupted him as soon as they were far enough away from the crewmen. They did, after all, take orders from Uncle far better than from Zuko himself.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?"

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko hissed at Uncle. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" came an annoyingly familiar voice.

Zuko and Uncle turned to see none other than Captain Zhao approaching him. He was still as tall and sturdy-looking as Zuko remembered, hair pulled in a military tie and thick sideburns styled outward making him appropriately intimidating. He wore the standard ensemble of his status, the red and gold colours rich and clearly pressed. Zuko hated how he seemed to embody the Fire Nation.

"Captain Zhao," he greeted, crossing his arms. So much for any thought that he could avoid the man altogether.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation." He bowed to Uncle.

"Retired General." Uncle bowed back.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbour?"

Zuko suppressed a wince as Uncle answered, "Our ship is being repaired." He gestured to their ship behind them, the dented metal and holes on full display. Even an anchor was hanging uselessly off the side as if it was a martyr. 

"That's quite a bit of damage," Captain— Commander— Zhao commented. He raised an eyebrow at Zuko, silently asking what had happened, and Zuko felt a small spike of panic.

"Yes," he agreed, trying to think quickly. "You wouldn't believe what happened… Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

His uncle jumped, looking quickly between the two of them. "Yes," he agreed confidently, however, "I will do that. It was incredible!" But then he paused and whispered to Zuko, "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes!" Zuko tried to cover, wishing he could hit his uncle. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Commander Zhao did not look nor sound like he believed them. He leaned in, stopping just inches from Zuko's face. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko bit out, stepping around Commander Zhao to leave. 

Unfortunately, his uncle stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Zuko clenched his fists. "We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite."

Uncle led a pleased-looking Zhao toward the base, and Zuko let himself take a moment to seethe, sending jets of fire from his fingers to release the energy. He knew Uncle liked Zhao probably less than Zuko did himself, but Zuko supposed Uncle would grow a second head before he lost his traditions and politeness to prejudice. 

Though, he supposed, if they humoured Zhao, perhaps repairing their ship could be ordered as a priority. 

With that singular bit of optimism, Zuko followed.

Commander Zhao's harbour was just like any other Fire Nation harbour. It was a fully-equipped military base, complete with assembly stations and workers from the prison camps. They passed those to get to the officer tents, and Zuko took a moment to eye what little structures were still around. He wondered from which colony they were, but he knew the courts that still stood were purely Fire Nation from the settlement. It felt odd, to him, to be this close to the southern poles but the area to be so warm.

For the first time, Zuko felt like the heat wafting from the settlement was unnatural. The back of his mind hummed with the song from his dream.

They ducked into one of the tents, and Zuko was unsurprised to find it a sudo visitor room. It lacked anything that could hint toward Commander Zhao's work or plans, only housing a few armchairs, Fire Nation decorations, a large map of the world, and off the corner a required weapon's station every settlement tent had.

Zhao sent off a uniform for the tea and gestured widely around the tent in welcome. Uncle made a happy noise and entered fully, complimenting the colours. Zuko kept himself from rolling his eyes and made a beeline for one of the chairs.

"We've made significant progress these last few months," Commander Zhao said proudly.

"Have you?" Uncle encouraged.

"Of course." Zhao smiled, eyes on Zuko instead of Uncle. "There was a reason behind my promotion, you know."

"Ah. Congratulations," Uncle said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Zhao's smile turned wicked, still staring at Zuko. "The Earth Kingdom is our biggest obstacle currently."

"And not the Water Tribe?" Uncle questioned. Zuko did his best not to react, unwilling to give hints as to where they themselves have been. The question, at least, got Zhao to look away from him.

"Those guys?" Zhao laughed. "The North Pole sealed themselves up a long time ago. Didn't even bother helping when we wiped off their southern counterparts. They will fall, in the end, but not something we have to worry about… yet."

Zuko frowned. There was something in Zhao's eyes that made him take note. It was smug, like the rest of Zhao, but glinted like something in his words was a closely guarded secret.

"Besides, the only remaining waterbenders are in the north, anyway." Zhao waved a hand. He squared his shoulders and marched past Zuko to the large map that was hung behind him. "No, the waterbenders have cornered themselves, and with the airbenders gone, it's the Earth Kingdom that is the biggest threat."

Zuko worked his jaw as Zhao began detailing the current sieges and raids. He supposed he should have been reporting that the Southern Water Tribe still had waterbenders after all, but to do so would put him too close to admitting the Avatar was alive and well. While it may be true that the Avatar was a much bigger threat than the Earth Kingdom, it was still Zuko's only chance at going home.

As the uniform delivered the tea, Zuko shook himself from his doubts and tried to listen to Zhao.

He thought of the Water Tribe again, this time of the little kid yelling out to show no fear and giving that wolf a spear. The new generation of the Tribe was already being taught to resist the Fire Nation, and he knew all too well the deep resentment some states of the Earth Kingdom had. Zuko had faith in his Nation and in the cause, but Zhao was speaking of his military plans as if the Earth Kingdom was simply inviting them into their borders and offering up their control.

And this was one of his father's best military men?

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule," Zhao finished. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

Irritation prickled Zuko at his words. He couldn't help but rebel against them. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he's a fool."

Commander Zhao finally took a seat, although unfortunately, it was right next to Zuko. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zuko took a steady breath in through his nose. "So, how's your search for the Avatar going?"

A crash sound had Zhao looking over his shoulder, slightly startled, but Zuko had been watching his uncle sneak closer to the weapon's station, presumably to examine them, to startle too. Knocking over every single weapon like Uncle just did was probably an accident, but Zuko took the opportunity to prepare himself to lie convincingly this time.

"Uh… my fault, entirely," Uncle said apologetically, backing away from the weapons.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko said, trying to portray honesty.

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao leered back. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zuko dropped his eyes to his knees. It was almost too tempting, wanting to shout in the man's face that he was wrong. Unfortunately, Zhao was watching Zuko too closely to miss what dropping his eyes could have meant. "Unless… you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No," Zuko immediately countered. Then he forced himself to look disappointed. "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," Zhao opened, standing to come closer, "the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." He leaned over to Zuko. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

"I haven't found anything," Zuko snapped, finally looking at Zhao again. "It's like you said— the Avatar probably died a long time ago."

He had enough of this. He needed to see to his repairs, needed to get back to the search and this time _keep_ the Avatar in custody. Then he could shove it in Commander Zhao's face.

"Come on, Uncle," he said, standing and making for the entrance. "We're going."

To his confusion, a couple of Zhao's men crossed their spears, preventing him from leaving. Meanwhile, a couple of other uniforms were entering the tent. 

"Commander Zhao," one of them announced, "we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

Zuko's heart began pounding faster. His crew! Forgetting when Zhao would have even given the orders to interrogate them, they had only just got here. What could they have possibly done to make them talk so quickly? Or were they tricked?

"Now, remind me…" Zhao said, slowly stepping up to Zuko from behind. He leaned close, speaking into Zuko's scarred ear. "How exactly was your ship damaged?"

Zuko had flames ready to burst from his fingertips, but Uncle spoke up. "Prince Zuko, perhaps you should sit back down. Here, I made you a cup of tea."

Damn him. Damn both of them, and his crew. He curled his toes with the need to kick and yell, but restrained himself and moved around Zhao to join his uncle. The birdcat, as it was, was out of the bag. The last thing he needed was it being reported to Father that he let the Avatar escape without even trying to give his side of the story.

So, with dread lodged in his chest and a comforting pat on his knee from Uncle, Zuko talked. The only thing he left out was how small the village actually was, that they had a freaking wolf, and that they had waterbenders. Zuko couldn't explain where or why a need to keep that information from Zhao came from, but he blamed being unable to get the song from his nightmare out of his head.

Halfway through his tale, Commander Zhao began pacing. When he finished, Zhao seemed somehow both pleased and annoyed.

"So, a little boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him _once_ , but it will not happen again."

"No, it will not," Zhao agreed before adding, "because you won't have a second chance."

Zuko felt his blood run cold. "Commander Zhao," he argued, "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I—"

"And you failed!" Zhao shouted, rounding on Zhao with a hand trailing fire cutting through the air. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in _your_ hands. He's mine now."

At those words, Zuko's blood went from cold to boiling. He yelled out and propelled himself out of his chair, not really having a plan of how he was going to attack Zhao, only that he wanted that smug man in pain. Unfortunately, two of Zhao's uniforms restrained him before he could reach him.

Zhao smirked. "Keep them here," he ordered and swiftly turned on his heel and marched out.

Needing to release some of his rage, Zuko kicked the small table that held the tea, sending it flying into the air and the teapot crashing.

Uncle watched this, then, as brightly as ever, requested, "More tea, please."

"Uncle, don't ask them for tea!"

"Why not? I've only gotten the one cup, and we will probably be here a while."

The two uniforms pushed Zuko back into his chair before one of them picked up the teapot pieces and left, presumably for more tea.

"He can't do this," Zuko seethed.

"Oh, I'm sure he can! A port like this is bound to have plentiful leaves."

"I meant Zhao! He can't take over my mission! Hunting the Avatar… it's been my _life_ for years!"

"And with very little vacations." Uncle nodded solemnly.

"It's my only way… It's… Uncle…" he looked at Uncle, willing some panic down. "My honour…"

Uncle bowed his head.

Zuko shouted, punching fire into the air. "I can't let this happen!"

"Look at it this way… you have years more experience at this search than Commander Zhao. And, you have the advantage of having seen the Avatar yourself. You know how he fights and how he travels."

"Command Zhao knows that now too!"

Uncle gave him a _look_ , and Zuko remembered that he hadn't, actually, given Zhao the full story. The Avatar had friends. He didn't know if they were travelling with the Avatar, but it was possible.

Uncle took a pointed breath, and Zuko copied him. He needed to keep his head.

He went to stand again, but the uniform extended a hand, clearly about to shove him down. Zuko swiped at it. "I'm not leaving! But I am standing!"

The uniform twitched but backed away, giving Zuko room to pace.

Zuko had to dispel some of the energy in him before his panic overtook his whole body. There had been a few times since he was younger that panic would spread throughout him, restricting his lungs and making him dizzy. Luckily, only his uncle had ever witnessed that. Well, his sister did, once, too, but that was so long ago, he hoped she didn't remember. Or rather, didn't expect him to still be so weak.

So pathetic.

Zhao's words were meant to be as biting as they were, he knew that. They were _meant_ to get him emotional and lose control of his temper. He knew that, he did. But knowing that never helped in actually controlling himself.

He grunted in frustration and rubbed his good eye.

He paused.

Carefully, with his back to the room, he moved his hand over and felt the trace edges of his scar.

There was no hiding his scar— his shame. It covered his left eye completely, stretching out to cover his ear. Both still worked, thank Agni, but not as well as they used to. He was lucky he regained back what he did, though. No one had expected he would be able to open his eye at all, sure it was going to be scarred shut.

He reminded himself that it was for his own good. He turned and regarded the map, suddenly ashamed for pronouncing his father a fool earlier. No, the world wouldn't follow the Fire Lord willingly, but like his scar, it was for its own good.

It had to be. Zuko needed it to be true. 

He closed his eyes and thought of home. He envisioned the gardens, the clear skies, the warm grass and shady trees. He thought of his bed, his big and comfortable bed; he thought of his old toys, the phantom laughter of his mother as she chased him down the corridors when he didn't have anyone to play with him; he thought of the food, of the smiling faces of the cooks when he snuck into the kitchen to steal snacks; he thought of the libraries, the bottom shelves where he hid his favourite stories. Home.

Then he thought of his lessons. He thought of his people, the brave, strong people of the Fire Nation, and he ached to think of them unsettled. Of the war reaching inside, touching his people.

That damn dream-song swelled in his mind, and he shook his head.

His father was a wise and just Fire Lord. Zuko needed this lesson to become someone fitting to fill those shoes. And to do that, he needed his honour… he needed the _Avatar_.

So, Commander Zhao was just going to have to accept defeat gracefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant, giant, giant thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments!! I cannot express how much I appreciate that or how much that gives me life. Thank you!!  
> I hope I'm doing Zuko right! And I know I'm making Zhao Super Creepy, but I want to assure everyone that it doesn't go down That Road. I haven't lied in the warnings, I promise.


	4. Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko challenges Commander Zhao to an Agni Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I thought I had posted this. I'll try to get the next chapter up today.  
> This chapter is just the Agni Kai. Honestly, there's very little change from canon.  
> What is changed is: an Agni Kai and a duel are two different things, which might be canon but the way the episode presented them, it didn't seem like it. I also added an original character for Zuko's "last duel" which is something different from the Agni Kai with his father. I've also changed some of the usual forms for firebending a bit.  
> The reason why this chapter even exists even though it's so close to the episode: I wanted to establish more of Zuko's firebending through anger, pepper in some thoughts that a good future leader would have (like when choosing not to burn Zhao), try to establish Zuko's good heart under that rage, and most importantly, I wanted to give direct textual evidence in this that Zuko can prove to himself that he's not a joke and to that he is worthy and powerful in his own right even if he can't acknowledge it fully himself. If that makes sense.  
> Anyway, next chapter we get more Sokka and shape-shifting!

Zuko and his uncle were stuck in the tent for hours.

It was so long, other uniforms had come to relieve the two watching them, another brought them a meal, and Uncle had no less than twelve cups of tea. Zuko wouldn't put it past his uncle to have twelve or even more cups of tea during a whole day, but it was still a telling sign that his uncle was thinking hard and long about something.

His uncle was also trying to keep Zuko calm, he knew. It was hard for Zuko to just sit and wait, and it was harder still not to let his rage overtake him and lash out. Uncle had always preached that the fire inside of them could be calm and steadying, something warm and welcoming, but in Zuko's experience, that wasn't true. The power only came to him when sour emotions darkened the corners of his mind, narrowing his focus to a need to strike.

Which he couldn't always do, thus the pacing and snapping and Uncle trying to distract him. 

Zuko was furious, though, and worried. 

Commander Zhao may have been a lot of things, but passive he was not. He was a competent, strict, and ruthless leader, and if he set his sights on the Avatar, he wouldn't stop until he either lost or accomplished his goal. Zhao was probably one of the most ambitious men in the Fire Nation's military, and he had extreme creativity to go along with it. Zuko could remember his father's praises of the man when he was growing up, and he could also remember even his late cousin commenting on Zhao's quick thinking and unwavering determination.

All of these things never had meant much to Zuko, except perhaps another person he could look to and imitate. But then again, Zhao was always either that proper Fire Nation figure or an older man who gave Zuko the creeps and therefore, must be avoided.

Zhao was never a direct adversary, an obstacle, something Zuko had to worry about when he wasn't in the proximity of the man. Now, Zhao felt more like a threat to Zuko personally than ever before.

Zuko tried to tell himself it was just because he was the damn prince but was being held in a damn tent against his will. He tried to tell himself that it was only because Zhao as a commander had a higher rank than Zuko as a _banished_ prince in this harbour. He tried to believe that maybe it was just because the men here were loyal to Zhao, but resolutely tried not to worry about his own men and what could be happening to them.

In the end, he had to admit that it was because Zhao had a very real possibility of capturing the Avatar quickly and effectively, stealing Zuko's only chance to return home.

It felt like Commander Zhao had Zuko's entire future and fate in his ruthless, unforgiving hands.

And Zuko was powerless.

"This can't be happening," he said for probably the hundredth time. 

His uncle had long ago stopped responding to it. He continued on as if Zuko hadn't just said anything. "It was the palm trees that she hated, of course, but she had no idea that the coconuts came from them—"

Zuko's head pounded the more he debated with himself. 

In reality, Zhao couldn't hold them indefinitely. They hadn't done anything to warrant arrest, and while Zhao could detain them easily for a number of reasons, it wasn't a permanent solution. They had to be released, and unless Zhao somehow managed to capture the Avatar in the meantime, Zuko still had a chance.

It didn't feel like a tangible chance, however, which was the worrisome part. 

Zuko had a century-old refurbished ship that was currently undergoing repairs; he had crewmen that were only available to him because they were about to retire from or just joined the military, were claimed unfit for regular military duty, or discharged from service but not the military altogether; he had at best, second-hand weapons and at worst, crudely crafted equipment made from second and third-hand material. What he had were toss-aways, things deemed useless, and nothing fit for competition.

In short, he was a joke. It was a miracle that he had found the Avatar at all. In comparison to Zhao's fleet, it was no wonder the Avatar escaped so easily. Just the idea that Zuko could find the Avatar again and then keep him was laughable.

Zuko knew this. 

He knew this, and if it wasn't for his matra of _don't be weak, don't be pathetic,_ he would probably crumble in defeat. Instead, he seethed— always, always seething— and tried to channel it into fuel for why he wasn't giving up.

 _Never give up. Never give up without a_ fight.

So, for hours, he fell into a routine from pacing to get rid of extra energy disturbing his chi, to sitting and breathing and channelling energy into his chi.

He was doing the latter when Commander Zhao finally came back.

Zuko and Uncle were sitting across from each other, Uncle telling some kind of story to do with building wooden frames for something, and Zuko could only glance at the Commander before looking away in disgust. Zhao looked far too pleased with himself, his smugness radiating off him in spades and satisfaction that made Zuko's skin want to crawl written all over him. Zuko despised the way he and Uncle looked as though they were waiting for him obediently which only seemed to increase Zhao's satisfaction.

"My search party is ready," he announced, fists on his hips and back straight. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you will be free to go."

 _Coward_ , Zuko immediately thought. It was possible with the harbour's assembly workers and with the help of the firebenders in Zuko's crew that his ship was repaired, at least enough to travel with intermediate work on it in the meantime. But it wasn't likely. Not if Zhao wasn't allowing them free until he and his forces were already gone, giving him more time and advantage while they figured out to set sail with what they had.

Zuko should merely express gratitude and keep his head down. He should show appropriate respect for the Commander and not push him. He _should_.

But he wasn't going to.

"Why?" he challenged. "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

His uncle froze, and at Commander Zhao's laughter to Zuko's response, put his teacup down. Zhao laughed heartily as if Zuko really was the joke he was afraid he was. Zuko watched and strengthened his resolve to oppose the man in any way he could.

"You? Stop me?" Zhao shook his head, looking genuinely amused. "Impossible."

Zuko shot up, angry. "Don't underestimate _me_ , Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko," Uncle said sternly, also standing. "That's enough."

Zuko spared him a glance, but Zhao ignored him completely, eyes only for Zuko. 

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you? You're just a banished prince. No home… no allies… Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honour and restore my rightful place on the throne."

It sounded like a practised mantra even to his own ears. Zhao smirked. "If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true." Zuko clenched his already balled up fists, feeling the pressure of his nails biting into his skin.

"You have the scar to prove it," Zhao patronised, making Zuko feel like a little child being explained how maths worked.

He fumed. How dare he. How dare anyone. Zuko may have earned his scar, but he was also earning his way back home— and Zhao was trying to prevent it. He let out a sparking shout as he surged forward.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" 

Commander Zhao still looked amused. He stared at Zuko as if Zuko was welcomed entertainment. It occurred to Zuko then that Zhao didn't see him as one iota of an actual challenge, of a threat to his ambition, as anything worthy of a second thought. He saw Zuko as _entertainment_. 

The rebellion inside him curled tightly around his already simmering chi.

"An Agni Kai," he announced. "At sunset."

Zhao smiled. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do."

He turned and strolled out of the tent, even _more_ pleased and satisfied than when he came in.

"Prince Zuko," Uncle spoke up after a moment, voice quiet and his worry audible, "have you forgotten what happened the last time you duelled a master?"

"I will never forget," Zuko reverted, thinking of Kanou. He was a traveller who convinced Uncle, who in turn convinced Zuko, to give safe passage to the opposite end of the Earth Kingdom. It was a humiliating defeat, and while Zuko tried to use that as a reason why his uncle should teach him more advanced techniques, Uncle used it as an excuse to make Zuko repeat the basics.

"You've only given yourself about an hour to prepare," Uncle added.

"True," Zuko admitted, "but I've also only given Zhao an hour to prepare, and he's been busy all day."

Uncle sighed. "May Agni ensure you a victory, nephew mine."

"Don't worry," Zuko said, trying to smile at his uncle. "You've taught me well."

For some reason, that made his uncle wince. But then he was straightening up and portraying a seriousness he rarely showed. "Let us get ready, then."

Unsurprisingly, Uncle first led Zuko through meditation. It had been quite some time since he needed any type of guidance in that area, but Zuko humoured him, letting Uncle instruct his breathing and absorb his advice. When they were finished, Uncle wasted no time in demanding Zuko to show any and every stance, pose, and position Zuko knew in firebending, detailing how each one could be used for either offence or defence. 

It was unusual enough for Uncle that Zuko listened attentively. He knew duelling Zhao wasn't going to be easy, but his muscles twisted into knots with the evidence that Uncle apparently didn't like Zuko's chances.

The hour passed quickly, and a uniform came with a change of clothes for Zuko. He was given the traditional garb for an Agni Kai, complete with bicep rings and ribbon for his hair. Zuko changed, declining his uncle when he tried to help. After all, it was bad enough that the man was coaching him as it were.

The uniforms led them away from the tents and toward the Fire Nation courts. The structures were made of stone and loomed over the land. It didn't really offer room for an audience, for which Zuko was grateful, but he couldn't help but note that there was little reason to hold the Agni Kai here except for pure ceremony. 

As if Zhao was so sure of Zuko's defeat, that he didn't want to waste a moment before presenting Zuko's corpse to Agni for last judgments.

And Zuko was sure Zhao would want a duel to the death.

An Agni Kai didn't have to result in death, Zuko knew, and in fact, it was more traditional that it didn't. But since his great-grandfather's rule, Agni Kais were rarely settled with a mere burn anymore. What was once considered mercy was now considered a weakness. Zuko liked to pretend he was just as strong-willed as anyone who won Agni Kais with death-blows, but he was also painfully aware that in the only other Agni Kai he participated in, he didn't even try to fight.

He was sure that display of weakness was one of the deciding factors of his banishment in the end, but he would have done the same if he had to do it over.

The sun was just beginning to set when they entered the arena of the court. Zhao was already there, giving last orders to a few men, and he smirked when he saw Zuko and Uncle. Uncle gently guided Zuko to the other side, and Zuko knelt down, allowing his uncle to drape the Agni Kai garment over his bare shoulders.

Zuko took a breath and focused on the beat of his heart.

In the back of his mind, for the first time since that damn dream, the echoes of that song finally stopped. Zuko hadn't even realised it was steadily repeating in a loop until it hushed now. Unfortunately, being made aware of its absence brought with it the memories of the dream, memories of the small Water Tribe, and forced Zuko to think about the settlement here, in this harbour. He couldn't help but wonder who had lived here before.

The area almost felt too hot for his skin. _"I see fire,"_ he whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko," Uncle said, bringing him back to the present. "They are your greatest weapons."

Zuko nodded. "I refuse to let him win," he said with as much conviction as he could muster, releasing the words into the universe so that they could come true.

He stood, letting the garment fall and turned to face Zhao who was also standing. With the both of them being bare-chested, Zuko was at least pleased to see he did not look so scrawny in comparison. 

The gong sounded, and Zuko bent, getting into position. Zhao mirrored him. They stared into one another's eyes, the air between them tense. Zuko hated this man— he _hated_ him, and he let that hatred boil over inside him. 

Zuko, apparently, was going to have to make the first move, so he did. He scooped his hand through the air, alighting it on fire, then curled his fist in it and punched it out toward Zhao. Seeing Zhao already moving to step aside so it could pass him harmlessly by, Zuko immediately punched out another. Then another.

The fourth time, Zhao stood his ground and crossed his arms in an x in front of him. He took control of the fire himself and with a jerk of his arms breaking that x, absorbed the flames and released them.

Zuko panted, not expecting that. Taking control of the fire already being controlled by another firebender was something he had only seen Uncle do. He had seen flame-redirection plenty, and fire augmentation was something Zuko was only beginning to master, but augmenting an attack?

Zuko grunted in frustration and sent out fire-kicks, his heated feet no longer feeling the sting of the almost fevered ground. Zhao countered them similarly, only this time with pure fire-redirection, using his own flames to guide it. With an almost manic smile, Zhao crouched when he got an opening and shot a fire blast across the ground toward Zuko.

Zuko had to flip through the air to avoid it. He landed smoothly on his feet once more, still panting.

"Basics, Zuko!" he heard Uncle holler from behind him. "Break his root!"

Zuko frowned, not sure why Uncle thought that was good advice at the moment. He didn't have time to dwell, however. Zhao was in a tightly structured stance, punching fire at Zuko with accompanying stomps as he approached ever closer. It kept pushing Zuko back as Zuko tried using his flames to redirect the fire just as Zhao had. After the second time being pushed back, Zuko tried imitating the same arm-x of Zhao, and surprisingly, doing so allowed him to redirect without as much of his own fire.

He wasn't, unfortunately, good enough though. When a must larger blast from a position Zuko couldn't see from behind the flames, Zhao effectively knocked Zuko off his feet, sending him backward with a hard thud to the ground.

Zuko barely had time to groan in pain let alone sit up before Zhao was leaping through the air, almost landing on Zuko. He looked furious but triumphant as he stood and wasted no time in sending a large, almost wild jet of flame right to Zuko's face.

A flashback to his father burning Zuko almost encompassed his vision, but unlike most times when he remembered that awful day in vivid clarity, this time, he wasn't paralyzed by it. Sucking in a huge breath, Zuko spun his legs, propelling him upward, dispersing the flames, and most importantly, sweeping Zhao's legs and knocking him off his feet.

It was only a moment, and Zhao got his footing back almost immediately. However, getting his footing made him sacrifice his stance, and suddenly, Zuko understood what Uncle had meant.

 _Break his root_.

Before Zhao could get in any firebending position, Zuko shot his foot forward to send a ray of fire right to Zhao's bare feet, forcing him backward. He did it again and again, forcing Zhao to stumble away from him until eventually, Zuko was able to send a fire-kick that had Zhao falling, rolling away from Zuko on the ground.

Zuko rushed over to stand over him, fist up and ready to release his fire for whatever next Zhao was going to try.

It took a moment, but then Zuko realised this was actually a victory. He… He just won! Zhao was scowling up at him, not making a move, because Zuko was over him and eliminating any chance of defending against a final blow.

He just won.

It was such an easy, _basic_ , simple way of winning that Zuko wondered why he hadn't ever thought of it before. _Break his root_.

"Do it!" Zhao growled.

Zuko swallowed. A final blow did need to be delivered to officially end the Agni Kai. 

Actually killing Zhao? Killing anyone wasn't something he had ever done before. Literally standing over the man in victory, Zuko could acknowledge that while he may despise the man, it would be a waste for him to _die_ like this. To die, be killed, because what? Because he insulted Zuko's scar? Because he voiced doubts Zuko already had in his mind? Because Zuko wanted revenge for trying to steal his only chance to go home?

Empathetically, a large part of him wanted to say _yes_ , Zhao deserved to die for that latter reason, but it could also be argued that Zhao was just trying to take arms against the last real threat against their nation, and that he could look at Zuko and decide, as his ranking allowed, that Zuko wasn't up for the task. It angered Zuko, hence why they were here in the first place, but killing Zhao now would hardly be forcing the man to accept that Zuko _was_ good enough for such a task.

It would be a senseless, pointless death, and Zuko couldn't allow that for one of the top Fire Nation's military men.

And quick on the tails of that thought was the realisation that nothing Zhao had done made him deserve a scar like Zuko's either. A burn was a traditional way to end an Agni Kai, to the death or not, and while something in him liked the idea of Zhao having to live with a reminder that he shouldn't underestimate Zuko, Zuko's stomach rolled at the thought of being the direct cause of it.

Before thinking too much on it, Zuko punched out his other fist, sending a blast of flame over Zhao's shoulder, blacking the ground instead of burning his skin.

"That's it?" Zhao said snidely, sitting up. "Your father raised a coward."

 _Perhaps_ , Zuko thought, _or my mother taught me mercy_. Instead of arguing this, he said with as much authority he could, "Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back."

He turned his back to Zhao, still feeling tense. He could be proud of his victory later, but for the moment, he held strong to his conviction to not burn Zhao and wanted to walk away from the arena with dignity.

His eyes immediately searched for his uncle, but he couldn't see him. The reason for this became all too apparent when he heard a shout from Zhao and a roar of flames.

He spun around to see Uncle standing between Zhao and himself, augmenting the flames from Zhao's apparent fire-kick and sending Zhao sprawled backward with a push against his raised foot.

Enraged by the injustice of trying to attack with the Agni Kai already won, not to mention putting his uncle in real danger, Zuko cried out and made to charge at Zhao. Uncle stopped him with warmed hands on his shoulders, holding him back.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory."

Zuko let Uncle push him back and glared daggers at Zhao as the man sat up again. 

Uncle turned to address him, judgment thick in his voice. "So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you."

Zuko's breath skidded in his chest, and he blinked over to Uncle, unable to believe his ears.

Uncle continued, "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Zuko followed as Uncle turned to head out of the court's arena. He felt numb, unable to place his emotions that were far different from his previous rage. He waited until they were fully out of the court and heading toward the ships to speak up.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course," Uncle answered, smirking and looking proud and happy, before adding with a sly look, "I told you ginseng tea is my favourite."

Zuko couldn't help but smile, feeling a little sheepish. Uncle and he had had long conversations over the years about honour, but Uncle had never outright called Zuko honourable before. It cemented Zuko's Agni Kai victory, making him feel a swirl of good things. "Thank you," he said in a small voice.

"How much work has actually been done to the ship, do you think?" Uncle asked, changing the subject. Zuko still didn't miss the grin he quickly shot Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "Probably not a lot."

"Probably not."

"Zhao and his men will leave quickly. Once they're gone, I'm sure more workers will be available to finish what repairs we need to set sail."

Uncle hummed. "In the meantime, our men need rest… and we should probably keep them away from other uniforms."

Zuko snorted. "Agreed. I want to know who said what to whom."

"It could be very possible they were tricked into reporting our encounter with the Avatar."

"Maybe. But they should be better than to be tricked."

Uncle looked like he wanted to say more but didn't.

They were correct in their assumption that the ship hadn't been repaired— by the looks of it, no work had gotten done at all. Zuko decided that must have meant his men already got their rest while he and Uncle were being held, so he shot off barking orders, making them scatter.

He then stalked off to his quarters, wanting a hot shower. He knew it was best to wait for Commander Zhao to leave before making any navigational plans, but that didn't mean he wasn't already thinking about them.

The last he ordered was to be told as soon as Zhao left, regardless of the time, and when he prepared to get a couple of hours of sleep himself, he hesitated, thinking of the wolf and that dream. 

The song began to play in the back of his mind again.


	5. Ballet of Swans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any extra typos today.  
> Also, the only direct dialogue from the show is the fish moment with Uncle Iroh, strictly because it makes me laugh every single time, and Zuko giving orders on Kyoshi Island. The initial confrontation among Zuko, Suki, unknown Warrior, and Sokka is also the same.

The Avatar, that _kid_ , was clearly an expert on evasion.

Zuko was annoyed by that, and also by the fact that there was no way the Avatar didn't know Zuko was after him. Whereas, the likelihood that the Avatar knew Commander Zhao and his fleet also being after him was slim. Zhao had an additional element of surprise on his side, but Zuko? 

Well, he at least had an advantage of a smaller ship. He could access channels and ports bigger ships couldn't.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

It took a couple of weeks to get the ship in proper working order again. They were able to successfully repair the biggest of the damage at Zhao's harbour, but the engines weren't running smoothly until they were able to hire a coal merchant that knew how to combine a couple of vents to allow two of their pathetic furnaces to function as one big one that worked as it should.

The result was they couldn't stray too far from land, but that came in handy, as they were able to inquire as subtly as they could about any Avatar sightings.

They had a range of questions they would ask. Of course, any news declaring _the_ Avatar wouldn't go unnoticed, but Zuko and his men tracked down sightings of a bald boy in yellow, the blue arrow on his head a continued recognisable mark. In doing this, they learned that the boy was constantly spotted with a girl and another boy, both usually in blue, which Zuko surmised meant the Avatar's rescuers were indeed travelling with him.

Not to mention, a giant flying beast was memorable as well.

It provided just enough gossip that Zuko was confident they weren't being led astray. But which also became more worrisome as the path the Avatar was taking to wherever he was going became unbelievably random and entirely unpredictable.

Zuko didn't know whether to hope that was just for Zuko or not. It would be flattering if the Avatar thought of him as such a threat to warrant such obvious delays in their travel time, but he worried Zhao was somehow catching up to him as well.

Meanwhile, Zuko trained. He meditated, practised, navigated, and trained some more.

He tried preparing his men better for the Avatar. He took tours around the prison hold, commanding upgrades and alterations to anything he thought an airbender could possibly use to escape. He took advantage of windy nights to force his crew to train against such forces. He walked the corridors and rearranged stations so as not to give an escaping Avatar any advantage on his ship.

He also took the time they didn't really have to stop at a port he knew still catered to him as a prince and secured he and his men rhino lions for land searches. They were well-trained and obedient, although Zuko wasn't entirely sure of their temperament. The few times they did have animals on board, Zuko usually helped with their care. This time, he let the crew handle it.

As the days passed, the more anxious Zuko became.

They tracked the Avatar down to a southern air temple, one that was too treacherous for them to attempt to travel up and explore. They waited there a day while Zuko sent men out to find out if the Avatar was spotted anywhere else, and once it was clear he and his travel companions had moved on, they moved on as well.

There was a small fishing village that reported a boy in yellow, but as far as anyone could tell, he was only there to try to catch some famed flying bugs that glowed in the dark. Zuko couldn't fathom why the Avatar would need such creatures, so he guessed it was a story to cover up the real reason they had stopped there.

On the other side of the Earth Kingdom, there was a farm the Avatar and company had reportedly stayed at, but when Zuko and his men arrived, the farm was empty. It was long ago abandoned, and according to the neighbouring town, its cattle used to be the last remaining winged giraffes before a Fire Nation raid caused them to become extinct. Zuko supposed old creatures like that could be useful for the Avatar, especially if he was in search of a flying herd of sorts. He thought perhaps it was lucky they were extinct then.

Try as he might, Zuko couldn't figure out a real pattern of the Avatar's nor a glimpse into what he was planning, thus Zuko's assumption it was purely evasion at this point. Still, he kept an eye out for anything that might seem like it could be on the Avatar's radar, based on other places he had been.

Unfortunately, calculating that kept bringing him back to the Southern Water Tribe.

It was a mystery, an annoying one, as to why the Avatar was there, to begin with. How long had he been there? If he was around there when the Fire Nation invaded, why did he let it happen? If he wasn't, why was he there when Zuko discovered him?

The best Zuko could guess was he was there learning waterbending. He supposed it made sense. After all, the boy was clearly an air nomad but could do waterbending. If, for whatever reason, he didn't have access to the Northern Tribe, then of course, he would have gone to the south. Where, despite assurances in the Fire Nation, there were clearly still waterbenders.

And perhaps, other things the Avatar could learn. When he allowed his mind to wander down that road, he thought of old stories he would read when he was young, about the magic of the poles. He used to argue that the fact that they could bend elements had to prove magic existed. His mother would indulge that fantasy, but once she was gone, his tutors stopped putting up with the nonsense. They drilled into him the science of the elements, dissuading Zuko from any kind of pursuit in anything more.

Still, the Avatar was at the pole for a reason, so it didn't necessarily matter what Zuko believed or not— it mattered what the Avatar did.

Zuko tried not to give it too much thought, but he was obviously failing if his dreams meant anything.

It wasn't every night, or not that Zuko could remember by morning, but every now and then his dreams would be coated with black snow and distant singing started up. Zuko didn't see the wolf again, but something about it nagged at him anyway. He remembered the wolf's reaction when Zuko tried to tell it he had nothing to do with the Water Tribe, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it disagreed. He just couldn't think of what he could have possibly done, other than the small raid for the Avatar. Even so, he left peacefully.

It got to the point where he thought of capturing the Avatar's companions as well just to interrogate them. Learn something, anything that would explain why his subconscious was latching onto it all.

Finally, after weeks of being so anxious he could barely stand it, they caught a break.

Zuko had agreed to have dinner with Uncle in lieu of participating in another music night. He was late arriving, or Uncle didn't want to wait on him, and he let Uncle chat, finishing up his meal, as Zuko waited patiently for his own. The cook arrived with his fish and for once, actually smiled at Zuko.

They had news. According to the people who imported the fish, the Avatar was at Kyoshi Island and reportedly hadn't left yet.

Zuko jumped up excitedly, heart hammering with this chance. He couldn't lose it. 

"Uncle, ready the rhinos," he said as he rounded the table to leave to set course and get ready. "He's not getting away from me this time."

"Are you going to finish that?" Uncle asked in response, pointing to the still-steaming fish.

Zuko scowled and snatched it from the table just as Uncle was reaching for it. "I was going to save it for later!"

He left with it, seeing Uncle cross his arms and pout as the door shut. 

The journey to Kyoshi Island took all night, but they made good time. He had never been to Kyoshi Island before, mostly because he knew it held a military base for specifically trained warriors, and he had no good enough reason to engage his men against them. It was worrisome the Avatar was there, and Zuko wished he knew exactly how specifically the warriors were trained.

He let himself be dressed in his armour and called for the most skilled trackers and fighters of his crew to accompany him. The landing was a little rough with the famed ugani making swirls in the water and the rhino lions chomping at the bit to be released. A few of his men reported seeing a couple of people out in the water with the ugani, which Zuko thought was tremendously stupid. Still, a couple of idiotic citizens weren't his problem.

They landed and lowered the ram, Zuko leading the march out. They took four rhino lions, Zuko riding one by himself, while his other men not riding marched on foot. There was a long trail up to the village of the island, so he ordered his men to search the woods while they tried to reach the village quickly. Their arrival would have undoubtedly been seen.

"Keep your eyes open," he told his men before sending them off. "Use any means necessary."

It was silent to the village. A few times, a bird would burst from the trees, some knocking into one of his men, other times just making noise and flying to the village. Once, he could have sworn he heard the sound of running feet, but he couldn't see anything.

The first thing Zuko noticed when they reached the village was a large statue. It took a moment to place the statue as a Kyoshi Warrior, and judging by the recent work being done on her, quite an infamous one.

Then the next thing he noticed was just how quiet the village was.

There were several buildings and structures that lined the main road further in, clearly the centre of the village with markets and shops. But there wasn't anyone he could see. It was eerily similar to arriving at the Water Tribe's village to find it abandoned as well— abandoned, but clearly just recently occupied.

"Come out, Avatar!" he shouted. "You can't hide from me forever!"

His shouting caused some movement, sounds higher up in the buildings and swift-moving shadows in front of windows and doorways. So, the village wasn't abandoned; the villagers were just hiding. Worse, in one of those buildings, the Avatar could be hiding too. Either by design or cowardness. Either way, Zuko couldn't let the villagers get in his way.

"Find him," he ordered.

His men marched forward, the rhino lions huffing and grunting, sniffing the air. Zuko stayed steadily behind them, eyes sharp as his foot soldiers pushed their way into some of the buildings. They didn't make it halfway down the road before something was jumping from the roofs, knocking down his men on the rhinos.

Zuko barely had time to register the Kyoshi Warrior uniform before one of them was heading straight at him. They had their arms back, a fan in each hand, and easily dodged the balls of fire Zuko sent. As they— she— jumped into the air to strike at Zuko, Zuko could see fully that she was wearing an armoured dress, her face painting similarly to the statue behind Zuko. 

Zuko scowled and pulled the reins of his rhino, making it twist and knock her aside with its tail. She skidded on the ground and groaned.

Zuko took a breath and sent a fire-whip her way, aiming to hit her ankles and keep her down. However, another Warrior jumped in front of his flame, using her fan to swipe at his fire and lose its target. The flames burned out uselessly.

He glared at the other warrior but paused. Something _blue_ was shining behind her painted face, and that was all Zuko could see before another Warrior was bodily slamming into him, knocking him off his saddle. The rhino lion gave a grunt and ran off, following a couple of the other rhino lions that were freed from their riders.

Zuko knocked the Warrior off and sat up. The Warrior easily got to her feet, effecting an attack position with fans open in each hand. The other two Warriors from before circled around him, cornering him on the small porch they had landed on. 

The formation was good, but not good enough. Zuko levelled his weight on his hands and spun his legs out in a tight circle from his sitting position, creating a fire-ring and pushing it out. One Warrior was pushed back into the building to avoid being burned. Another one, the first one that charged at him, was knocked into one of the porch's posts, a sharp sound of pain escaping her as she slumped down.

The third one, however, jumped his ring of fire and used the momentum to kick at Zuko. Zuko jumped back to dodge it and kicked, too, only his with flames. The Warrior tried to jump that as well, but overshot it and fell on her back.

Zuko jumped over her onto the ground, calling out, "Nice try, Avatar, but these little girls can't save you."

"I'm not— ugh!"

Zuko whipped around. The last Warrior he had just jumped over was already climbing to her— _his_ feet. Zuko froze.

The Warrior glared at him, bending his knees and getting ready to attack. Zuko should be throwing up his own defending pose, but he couldn't move. Behind the Warrior's paint were icy blue eyes, familiar once. At first, Zuko thought of the wolf, but then he remembered the Water Tribe companions of the Avatar.

And there were no doubts in his mind. He was staring into Water Tribe eyes.

"You?"

"That's right, ash-breather! It's not just the Warrior Women here!"

Zuko looked the man up and down, finding the dress distantly amusing but not altogether unflattering on the guy. He pictured the guy he met on his ship, his dark skin now covered by the white paint, his jewellery of bones missing, and it was no wonder he couldn't immediately place him. 

"You look…" Zuko started without thinking.

"Hey, these uniforms actually mean something!" the guy yelled. He shot from the porch, coming at Zuko with a spinning back kick. Zuko wasn't as quick to block it, the heel of the man's foot smashing into his shoulder. 

He backed away and held up his fists. "All uniforms mean something, moron!"

"The only thing yours mean is black snow and destruction!"

Zuko froze. _Black snow_. His moment of recognition of the term cost him, and Water Tribe had him flat on his back, fist coming down quickly to his face. 

Zuko blocked it and flipped them, pushing away from Water Tribe and putting distance there, lighting his fists with fire. "I didn't do anything to your tribe!"

"You— you didn't _do_ anything?!?" The guy yelled, obviously incredulous. 

He came at Zuko again, but Zuko would have— _should_ have— defended himself with a counter-attack. Instead, he let his flames go, unwilling to use his fire, and just blocked and backed away.

Water Tribe let out a growl of frustration and seemed to want to grab for something on his back that wasn't there. He scowled and tried attacking Zuko again.

Again, Zuko just blocked. "What is it that I'm supposed to have done?!" he shouted. He jumped back from another kick but wasn't ready for an inside sweep of his leg to immediately follow. He stumbled but stayed upright. "What do you want me to _know_?!"

Water Tribe frowned, panting, but just as quickly scowled again and began swinging wild fists at Zuko. He punctured each word with a stinging hit, whether landing where he aimed or against Zuko's arms where he blocked. "I. Want. You. To. Know. You're. Scum! I. Want. You. To. Know. I. Hate. You! I. Want!" He paused to take a breath then came at Zuko with such surprising strength, Zuko had to hold his breath to become stiff against it. With a strength no one Water Tribe's size should have had, forcing Zuko to his knees as he tried to cover his face. "I. WANT. MY. PEOPLE. BACK."

The blows stopped, and Zuko peeked through his aching, pulsing arms. Water Tribe was looking at him with a hard expression, his eyes looking so heavy with some kind of emotion, it seemed wrong he didn't have crows feet in the corners to help bear the weight.

As Zuko watched, the sounds of the village finally caught his attention.

People were screaming. 

There were shouts, running, and unmistakable crackling of embers and the swoosh of heated flames. He blinked away from Water Tribe and stood, slowly spinning around.

The entire village was on fire. 

The blaze weaved throughout the buildings— the _wooden_ buildings— and stretched triumphantly out their roofs— their _straw_ roofs. The villagers were scattering, running, most of them _screaming_ , in suffocatingly obvious terror, _for each other._ Crying of the names of their loves ones. Some were diving into the burning buildings, while others were limping out of them, carrying the unconscious. Others still were looking around wildly, while more were being herded and rounded up by _his_ men, who were ignoring the villagers begging different semblances of, " _Please, I have to find…"_

Zuko's vision wanted to blackout as he saw an elderly man stumble out of one building, clutching a small child. He handed the child over to a bawling woman, and she, so focused on cradling the child in her arms, didn't see the old man fall over, back into the burning building.

"W-wait…"

Zuko's throat closed up, and he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He pushed past people, he didn't clock who, and dove in after the old man. 

He was lying there, flames licking up his side.

Zuko redirected the flames, pushing them away from him. Still, he knew the man was burned and tried not to touch the wounded areas as he heaved the man up. He slid his foot over the charred remains of the floor, pushing the fire out of the way to pull the man out.

He stumbled on the steps but caught the old man before he could hit the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" someone screamed.

Zuko looked up with enough time to dodge a kid no more than eight or so, swinging a pan at Zuko's head. As soon as Zuko was away from the old man, the kid dropped the pan and began pulling on the old man's arm.

"Come on, Pappie! Come on! Get up!" The kid sounded almost cheerful, despite the tears running down her cheeks. "Come on, Pappie! I saved the chicken pigs! We have to go feed them now! Come on, get up!"

It felt hard to breathe.

"Sir, the Avatar!" someone else was suddenly shouting. It was a man in Fire Nation armour— one of _his_ men, and he was grabbing Zuko's arm and pointing to the sky.

Zuko spun around and saw the Avatar on his glider, flying with…

"What are those?" Zuko gasped.

"I… It looks like a ballet of swans, sir," his man answered.

Sure enough, the Avatar was flying with about four dozen swans, circling the overhead. The swans were pouring water from their beaks onto the burning village, and just as they began to turn away, another large group replaced them, doing the same thing. The Avatar himself was flying higher up and seemed to be directing them.

"Sir, we might can shoot him down! Do we have the order, sir?!" his man pressed.

Zuko blinked.

The Avatar was his ticket home. The Avatar was his only hope. Commander Zhao was undoubtedly hot on the Avatar's heels, especially if Zuko was, and if Zhao got him first, Zuko could never go home. He could never restore his place. 

He looked back at the little girl still trying to get her pappie to wake up.

"Can you get him without stopping the swans?" he asked.

His man didn't answer right away, so Zuko rounded on him.

"Can you?!"

"N-no, sir… But they're just _swans_ , sir."

Zuko glared. This man— Yahmi was his name, he thought, maybe— was one of the men that should have been retired by now. Zuko didn't know why he wasn't, but as he stared him down, he thought the man was probably the same age as Pappie currently on the ground. He was a strong firebender, one of the best Zuko had, and even with the roar of emotions inside of him, Zuko knew to trust the man's assessment.

He wished Uncle was there, to help him decide what his priority needed to be. But as soon as he thought that, the words _weak and pathetic_ shot through his thoughts. He knew the priority, what it had to be. 

Why, exactly, should he be caring about a nothing village— or not a nothing village, a village that produced Warriors against the Fire Nation— and the people therein? Weren't those like Pappie and the little girl inherently their enemy, simply by association with this village, an enemy village producing enemies that had yet to be successfully squashed but could be by Zuko's command?

A loud, thunderous howl reverberated so strongly around the area, Zuko could have sworn the ground shook.

He seemed to be the only one affected, however, if Yahmi's frown was anything to go by. Zuko pushed past him to the middle of the road and spun around, searching.

At the back of the village, a wolf stood tall.

Zuko could immediately recognise it as _that_ wolf, the Water Tribe wolf he both fought and dreamt about. Yet, it looked far more real than in his dream, and extremely out of place outside a polar terrain. There was brown, matted mud coating almost the entirety of each leg along with trails of green fabric of some kind, and there were strikes of mud and something else in its white fur around its face. Its chest, where Zuko had burned it, was obviously well on its way to full healing, but the fur there was patchy at best. Underneath it, Zuko was sure the skin was scarred. 

It wasn't even looking at Zuko, just seemed to be surveying the scene. It howled again, a little louder, head thrown back to direct its voice right into the sky.

A few things happened then at the same time, that Zuko was clumsy to comprehend each. 

Firstly, behind the wolf burst out the Avatar's giant beast, letting out some grunting, almost humorous type of howl of its own. Something, Zuko couldn't tell what, was hopping up and down on its head, doing a much high-pitch version of the howl as the beast.

Surrounding the beast were swans, too many to count, who seemed to be diving into some kind of formation around the beast and the wolf.

Almost immediately after seeing this, thick, heavy, and cold water was pouring down around Zuko as if a dam broke just behind him. It slammed him into the ground, mud shooting into his mouth and down his throat. He tried to cough, the mud turning quickly into more water, and by the time the pressure of the water was gone, Zoko was coughing both up violently.

He barely caught his breath and flopped around on his back before a dark shadow passed over him. He squinted and watched as the beast, flocked by swans, soared overhead. He watched it go, and from his position on the road, he had a top view of the sea where something large, perhaps the local ugani, was being released into the waters by something very, very tiny. The tiny something floated easily up onto the Avatar's beast.

Zuko had a moment to look around his surroundings as the beast was disappearing in the clouds to see no more fire. As his consciousness faded, he wondered why lack of fire was supposed to be a good thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First major divergent after however long gliding with canon. I sincerely hope you're seeing what I'm trying to lay out. If you aren't, it's most likely because of me. So I'm begging any who has read this far to leave comments, ask questions, etc, because if I'm not doing this right or anything, I sincerely want to correct myself. 
> 
> Plus, I'm dying to know what you— YOU READERS! HI!-- think of Zuko's and Sokka's interaction here.
> 
> Also, I know sticking to a purely Zuko-narrative might be confusing? Maybe? (Please let me know?)  
> I like the idea of doing a Sokka-narrative companion piece, but here's the quick breakdown of how they escaped here v the show (DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW): becuase there are shape-shifters and Sokka was busy with Zuko, there isn't a quick round-up to leave. Instead, Aang goes with the 'ballet of swans' to put out the fire while Katara tries to find Sokka. When it's clear that the ballet isn't going to be enough, Aang gets his ugani idea and uses the swan-swarp to find Katara and Sokka. Sokka signals when it's time to act (them to leave) with his howl. Appa, Momo, and Katara (Zuko doesn't see her) come to scoop up Sokka just before Aang forces the ugani to propel tons of water on the village, the 'swans' flanking them to help protect them just in case to make their escape.  
> Anyway, I'm super excited to post this chapter, and I really hope it's good. I hope all of this is, and I'm thinking of changing the summary of the whole thing? Should I?
> 
> Thank you SO, SO, SO much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcomed and will be cherished! And any questions will be answers as soon as possible. Just please be kind! Let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
